


Measuring Stick

by the4thera



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Large Cock, Multi, Netorare, Partner Swapping, Penis Growth, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the4thera/pseuds/the4thera
Summary: A collection of smutty pairings from FE: Awakening tied together with a flimsy plot. The protagonists are meant to be Miriel and Robin, but includes many other characters!Also, I'd like to write a joke chapter featuring the Hubba Tester when this story is done, but I'll see how it goes.And a fair warning! Contains hard NTR, cheating and cuckoldry.Please comment so I can improve my writing as well as incorporating ideas/elements that you'd like to see :)





	1. Lances beat Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Wife, Miriel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302994) by [DonCorneo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCorneo/pseuds/DonCorneo). 



> *Disclaimer*
> 
> I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic, nor do I own the Fire Emblem brand, this is just my attempt to put some of my own fantasies into writing.
> 
> Another point I'd like to address is that this fic stemmed from reading DonCorneo's story "My Wife, Miriel" et al. on this site. To the best of my knowledge, this writer is currently inactive. As a result I'm not entirely sure if I need permission to inspire my work off of his, so instead I'll just leave full disclosure here.
> 
> Also, to preempt any angry comments about Miriel being OOC, I'm sorry. She isn't as stuck-up in my fantasies as she is characterized in the games.
> 
> Anyway! I'm sure you're not here to hear me rant, so without further ado, enjoy!

# Measuring Stick

## Chapter 1: Lances beat Swords

“Yeah? Do you like your little slut riding on your huge cock?” Miriel panted as she slid up and down Robin’s shaft. “Mmm… how does my tight little slutty pussy feel?”. Her milky breasts bounced, slapping against her as she continued to piston her hips on top of Robin’s prone body.

“Oh Naga! Miri! Please don’t stop!” Robin pleaded, short of breath and desperate for release. “I’m so close… I-I-I’m CUMMING!!!”. The young tactician’s body jerked and stiffened before relaxing, as he shot his seed into his lovers’ canal.

“Hmmm… 14 minutes…”, Miriel mused as she jotted the time down. “That’s nearly 20% quicker than usual.” She smiled down at the still recovering Robin. “I’ve amassed enough data to confidently conclude that ‘dirty talk’ does indeed impact your state of arousal. I hope you’ve enjoyed it as much as I did.”

“Haaaaah…”, Robin sighed, at last breathing at a normal rate again. “I did enjoy that a lot, but Miri, remind me again why we’re recording this data?” He enquired as he extirpated himself from under the bespectacled beauty.

“I was asked by Olivia to confirm something…” She said as she put away her notebook and headed towards a towel to wipe herself off. “And in doing so, I’ve found myself fascinated by the mysteries of coitus and other activities pertaining to it.” 

She blushed at that, not wanting to admit how lusty she secretly was, although through their 6 months of marriage, Robin had already borne witness to the fact that Miriel was not as stoic and innocent as everyone assumed. That information, however was his privilege and he did not foresee a situation in which he’d give it up. It was a secret he jealously guarded.

“You have to understand that this subject is very touchy.” The mage continued as she finished wiping away the fluids that were trickling down between her legs. “There isn’t much information readily available. However, I take it upon myself to shed light on this crucial aspect of everyday life.” She declared proudly, reaffirming her love for experimentation. Though no one was in doubt of that, every member of their tight group exposed at one time or another to her robust and thorough experimental methods.

“Right you told me that before…” Robin stared at the nude and shapely form of Miriel, who was surprisingly sexy with her wide hips and perky breasts, although you’d never know since she usually dressed for practicality rather than for enticement. “But you never told me just what exactly Olivia wanted to confirm.”

“Ah… um…” Miriel hesitated, uncharacteristic of her. “She wanted to know if Ricken’s… phallus was normal. She said it was too big for her and wondered if that truly was the case or if it would get better with time.” She rushed through the last part, embarrassed to be talking so frankly of private matters.

“Well… I guess Olivia is rather petite…” Robin started uncertainly.

“I assumed as much at first, however, everything indicates that he stands at 17.8 cm long and 14 cm in circumference.” Miriel breathed, as if she herself could not believe it.

“S-s-surely you’re exaggerating…” the tactician stuttered as he looked down, self-conscious of his own length at a paltry 10.2 cm.

“No,” Miriel continued quietly, as a white-faced Robin listened, too shocked to comment. “I admit that I had my doubts and misgivings about letting Olivia perform the measurement. I understand the natural inclination to present your partner in the best possible light, so to erase any possibility of error,” she sighed shakily before continuing on. “I measured him myself.” She finished flatly.

“Miri…” Robin could barely understand what his love was saying.

“Robin,” Miriel whimpered, apprehensive at what she was going to say next. “I know I should have conferred with you before making this decision, but I did not think it was necessary…” She was nearly in tears now, extremely upset at herself. This was only the second occasion Robin or anyone had ever seen her this emotional, the first had been on their wedding night.

He silently wrapped his arms around her heaving shoulders, comforting her without words. He was too dry in the throat to utter a word.

“Robin… I’m sorry… I have something to confess.” Miriel looked up into her lovers’ eyes. He steeled himself for the worst. “It aroused me… and I could not stop thinking about it for a whole week afterwards and… a-a-and… I masturbated to his penis many times since.” She broke down into tears and slumped to the floor, Robin rushed to her side, and she clung to him, sobbing relentlessly into his shoulder.

“Shhh…” Robin, shushed as he patted her back, thinking about this surreal situation and what to say next. “Miriel… do you still love me?” He asked as gently as he could muster, despite the deep hurt he felt at her confession.

Hearing these words she jerked her head up and whispered in a voice heavy with emotion, “Of course I do!” she looked to him desperately, frantically trying to find any sign of hurt in those eyes, “Robin… for the longest time I didn’t know if I was capable of love, in a hopeless search to define it accurately, looking for any clue to help me quantify it. And then I met you and nothing else mattered anymore.” She attempted a tremulous smile. “I’ve never felt so deliriously happy, so wonderfully warm, so peacefully content. I’ve even found myself distracted, thinking of you in the middle of experimentation.” She smiled radiantly this time. “I-“

Robin put a finger to her lips, silencing her. “Shhhh… I love you too Miriel. And I forgive you, and nothing else matters, alright?”. He smiled at her reassuringly.  
“You’re too forgiving…” Miriel muttered into his chest.

“It’s one of my few flaws.” He grinned as he carried her towards their bed. “How about we cuddle for a bit until you feel better?” He proposed.

“Mmm…” She mumbled in agreement, not trusting herself to say anything intelligent.

 

A good deal of time had passed, and when Robin was sure that Miriel had calmed down, he carefully prodded the subject again. Simply too curious to let it pass. “So is he big after all?” Robin asked as casually as possible.

Miriel remained silent for a moment, carefully pondering how to respond. In the end she settled with, “I have calculations from most couples, and after the ordeal with Ricken decided to trust their results... for the most part. Among those who are still single, I have estimated their sizes based on body size and second-hand information from other male bathers, however that methodology has many flaws and…” She cut herself off, knowing that she was digressing and trying to buy time before answering the question Robin was still waiting for the answer for. “… He might be the 6th longest in camp and 5th thickest among 18 males.” She concluded.

“Whoa I never would have guessed… Ricken of all people?” Robin was awed. “What’s the average size?” He continued to inquire, now genuinely curious.  
Miriel glanced at her lover, slow to answer, not wanting to bruise his pride. But seeing his inquisitive eyes eagerly awaiting the answer, she sighed and said in a low breath “… 14.2 cm in length and 12 cm in circumference.” 

Robin deflated a little and murmured dejectedly, “So I’m below average in both?”.

“You’re 17th in both accounts… but I still enjoy our sexual activities enormously!” She hurriedly added as she saw an unhappy moue appear on Robin’s face at this deflating news. She smiled and kissed him in a rare display of physical affection. “And… ahhh there are two problems with holding conclusions of these results so quickly. First, there are a large amount of measurements unaccounted for, which means we are operating on assumptions.”

“And the second?” Robin asked, hopeful that he’d climb a few ranks on the camp penile chart.

“There is one result that skews the average far too greatly upwards.” Miriel pondered, now fully immersed in her research analysis. Robin was glad to see she was back to her normal self. “In fact I’m starting to suspect foul play here.”

“What do you mean?” Robin furrowed his brows, perplexed.

“Tharja measured Henry… and told me he was 26.4 cm in length and 17.0 cm in circumference.” Miriel stated, checking her notebook. “If that is true, he is 4-5 standard deviations above average… that’s approximately equivalent to being 1 in 3 million… there would be less than 10 people in the world larger than he is. I simply find that result far too unrealistic.” She scoffed at the gall of Tharja attempting to tamper with her results.

Robin meanwhile was trying to visualize just how large that was. He was busy looking down towards his crotch, hands moving in front of him as he tried to draw an accurate mental depiction when he had his thought interrupted when Miriel realized what he was pondering about and calculated the answer, “He would be 159% longer and 62% thicker… that means 600% more voluminous… simply ridiculous.” She shook her head, making her straight locks fly around her beautiful face.

“Y-y-yeah that would be ridiculous!” Robin exclaimed. But unbeknownst to Miriel, Robin had seen Henry’s imposing tool in the baths, and was beginning to wonder if it was possible. He shuddered at the thought.

Miriel continued obliviously, “That’s why I’m going to confirm it for myself tomorrow. I felt a little guilty after Ricken but I’m glad we came to an understanding my dear. My observation this time will be purely academic.” She smiled warmly at him as she nuzzled closer into his neck. “I love you Robin.” She purred happily as she began drowsing off to sleep, nestled into his arms.

“Y-y-yeah, love you too Miri…” He replied uncertainly, having a terrible feeling about all of this.

####  **The next morning**

Robin awoke after a fitful night, stretching and yawning as he looked around the tent for Miriel who was absent from the bed.

She had her back turned to him, but quickly realized from the sounds of the bedsheets scrunching that he was up, and turned from the table where she was busy planning the day to sit down beside her messy-haired lover. “Good morning,” Miriel said chirpily, “thank you for last night.” She pecked Robin lightly on the lips.

“Mmm… what a wonderful way to start the day.” Robin smiled into her kiss.

“Indeed. However, I must say that all this unwashed sweat has made me very uncomfortable, I’m afraid I must escape your gentle embrace to go and rid myself of the proof of our latest… activities.” She smirked as she untangled herself from Robin’s arms.

“Ahhh… such a pity,” he pouted. “But I suppose that it’s fair.”

She giggled at his endearing expression, patting him lightly on the cheek before adding, “Do take your sweet time resting in bed today, my love. It isn’t often that we have the opportunity to rest. And since Chrom so graciously decided that there are no currently pressing concerns for our merry band of justiciars, we even have the luxury of spending a day or two out in the open.”

“With a hot-spring…” Robin whispered dreamily.

“A hot-spring in which I would like to presently indulge myself.” Miriel winked, warming Robin’s cheeks.

“While that does sound wonderful, I’ll have to pass on that for just a few more minutes in bed,” He laughed as he pulled the sheets over his head.

Miriel simply giggled as she flipped open the tent flaps, carrying a body towel as she went out in search of hot water to wash away the grime and other unmentionable liquids from her skin. No matter who claimed that it would make her skin radiate beauty, she adamantly refused to pass the day unsticking her fingers from every piece of paper she touched.

She reached the large, circular tent housing the local hot-spring, a traveler’s attraction, amazed at the heat emanating from the ground. Quickly the inquisitive mage walked into the women’s changing room and sauna, before disrobing. As she did so, she examined her own body. With round, full hips and pert breasts, milky white skin, she hesitated to call herself a beauty, thinking of how hauntingly alluring Cordelia’s face was, or how Tharja’s curvaceous figure enflamed males and females alike, but acquiesced that she instilled feelings of lust in many males (and some females) of their group.

As she recalled the effect that her nude body had on Robin last night, her right hand absent-mindedly traveled down to her fiery bush, but as her fingers brushed against her soft hair, she snapped herself out of her recollection. Reminding herself of the task at hand, she quickly set her large-brimmed hat aside placing her glasses underneath it. Carrying her towel on her forearm she traversed yet another tent flap into the semi-circular enclosure of the hot-spring.

She was greeted with a steamy silence, as she was alone in the bath. It was still early and she knew that it would be long before any of the others would join her. After all, last night couples engaged in their private festivities and the single members drank and partied around a campfire until well after dark. Her own festivities, however had been cut short, partly due to her own troubles. She fondly thought of how frustrated Robin should be and smiled as she anticipated making up for their interrupted love-making session.

Putting those thought aside she slipped into the scalding hot water with a blissful sigh, closing her eyes and tilting her head backwards, loosening her tense muscles in relaxation.

Before long, she stood up and started scrubbing her legs. Efficient as always and despite her reluctance to move at all, she understood that there was a distinct difference between ‘soaking in a bath’ and ‘washing herself clean’.

She grabbed a sponge that lay on the stone ledge of the bath, placed there expressly for this purpose and bent down to start scrubbing her legs.

“Ahhhh… Gods, that ass is so hot…” A male voice moaned lustily.

Miriel spun on herself, wide-eyed at the unexpected interruption.

And there was Kellam, with a large hand wrapped around his tool.

Miriel gasped, unbelieving, shocked at the idea that Kellam would be abusing his quirk in such a manner. “Kellam you!...” She prepared to chastise the large-bodied knight. She stopped suddenly in stony silence. Eyes wide, staring at Kellam’s member.

His body was not the only thing that was large. It just so happened that his cock was proportional to the rest of him.

And it put Robin to shame.

Kellam meanwhile, mortified that he had been caught, and by Miriel of all people, gesticulated chaotically, panic taking away his initiative. He vainly attempted to hide his engorged phallus, but even with his large hands, it was not possible.

Miriel found herself guiltily aroused. Whereas Ricken’s large member had excited her, Kellam’s monstrous endowment stirred far more potent feelings between her thighs. Her brief moment of guilt was washed away by a powerful impulse to examine the offending penis and remembering the words of forgiveness from Robin last night, she decided to take control of the situation. Offhandedly thinking that she too had not had enough since last night, she promised herself that she would make it up to Robin, and reasoned faultily through her overstimulated mindset that she was not betraying his trust.

Miriel seductively swung her hips as she walked, almost stalked over to where Kellam was sitting against the heavy drapes that separated the men’s side, where he should have been, and the women’s side.

She kneeled in front of him and looked up towards his face through half-lidded sultry eyes, piercing him with her lurid gaze.

“Would you allow me to take in your measurements, Kellam?” Her husky voice making his cock twitch, even more erect now.

“U-u-uh s-s-sure…” He stumbled through an answer.

“I’m sorry, I seemed to have left my tape-measure out there with my robes,” Miriel continued in a low voice, clouded by desire. “But I’m sure I can come up with appropriate approximations using my hands… after all I do know them quite well.”

“…” Kellam remained silent, too dumbfounded to answer.

Taking his silence for consent, Miriel slowly removed his hand from its place at the base of his imposing tower, placing her own there in its stead. She repressed the tiny, indignant voice screaming inside of her that this was wrong, rationalizing that right and wrong had no place in science, only numbers and facts did.

Seeing as how her single hand covered more than half of Robin’s small pecker, she glanced quickly at how much of Kellam’s length still remained. The result of her cursory observation sent a shiver down her spine and oversaturated her nether lips in fresh juices. She quickly put another hand and then another, and there was still some length left at the top.

“It’s even bigger than Ricken’s,” She said to herself, almost drooling at the thought. She then placed a hand for the third time above her last one and guessed, “20.4 cm?!” It was precisely twice as long as Robin. At the vocalization of a truth she already knew, her vagina convulsed, letting out a fat dollop of female ejaculate, thick and milky, dropping onto the stone floor with a wet ‘plop’. The sound was repeated periodically as her gushing sex continued to drip in hot arousal.

“That’s about right.” Kellam agreed, awkward but proud at the awe in Miriel’s voice.

“Gods, it must be the biggest in camp… and certainly a rare find…” Miriel marveled. “it must rank among the 95th… no the 97th percentile… and the girth is also massive! I can barely wrap my fingers around it… 15 cm and a bit?... that’s… 2nd thickest among ours…” gasping between each part of that monologue, she nearly brought herself to orgasm just staring at the enormous penis standing to attention in front of her.

“Ahhh… um…” Kellam started, embarrassed by what he was about to ask. “If it isn’t inappropriate, now that you’re done recording my size, could you maybe help me… you know?”

Miriel stared blankly at Kellam, with no outward indication of what she was thinking.

“I-is that a no?...” Kellam asked, disappointed.

Before he could ask anything else though. Miriel grabbed a hold of his rock-hard cock and started stroking it with one hand. Kellam could do nothing but moan in appreciation, his penis finally getting the attention it craved. Inexperienced with the size, Miriel awkwardly tugged it up and down, but what worked wonders on Robin’s small rod left much to be desired on Kellam’s huge one. She soon added her second hand, wringing both of them in opposite directions as she continued to stroke it up and down. 

“Ah… More please Miriel…” Kellam groaned in pleasure.

Hesitating for only a moment, she licked her lips before placing a wet kiss on Kellam’s large head. She tried to engulf it with her small mouth but it was too wide, probably, she estimated, half again as wide as Robin’s. After applying some of her saliva to ease her head down on the large cock-head she was eventually able to fit the bulb into her mouth. Her lips were stretched to their limits and her jaw hurt, but she thought about what it would be like to take this monster inside of her vagina and couldn’t fathom it. The thought produced another gush of fluids to escape her throbbing lower lips. Snapping out of her daze, she saw that her ministrations were still not enough to bring Kellam to orgasm. Redoubling her efforts, she started to pump her hands faster and faster as her tongue swirled wildly around the engorged head.

“Cumming… cumming… I’M CUMMING!!!” Kellam roared, not caring who would overhear his orgasmic ejaculation.

As the taut testicles of Kellam tensed, he released spurt upon spurt of baby batter right into Miriel’s mouth, she gagged as she tried to swallow it down, dimly realizing that it was the volume of 3 of Robin’s ejaculatory sessions, but too entranced to take her lips off of the orifice. Kellam twitched one last time as Miriel sucked the remainder of the sperm through the hole at the tip of the cock.

“That was… a first.” Miriel commented with feigned clinical detachment as she licked her lips, walking towards the exit. “Please clean yourself up and leave before someone walks in… the next person might not be so… accommodating.” She said behind her shoulder as casually as she could muster.

As she dressed and left though, she tentatively touched her wet slit, knowing that she would find her thighs soaked all the way to her knees. She knew that wiping herself off would only delay the river for a few moments and so refrained from doing so. Instead she slid one finger into herself, pumping into her sopping cavern with reckless abandon. Soon it proved to be less than adequate, given the state of her arousal and she inserted a second finger. She groaned angrily when she thought that Kellam would be bigger still, mentally apologizing to Robin, who’s girth she had already surpassed. Letting go of all pretense, she furiously stuck a third finger as she bent over herself violently pumping her fingers into her flooded slit until finally she creamed her digits and collapsed on a heap in the ladies’ changing room.

After a while Miriel left in the direction of her shared tent after jotting down the confirmed measurements for Kellam. She sighed unhappily on her way back, thinking of Robin. “I’m sorry,” she muttered to no one in particular. Readjusting the glasses on the bridge of her nose, she thought of a way to take responsibility as she meandered back to her lover.

 

Kellam sat unmoving, having heard Miriel find sweet release, still dazed from the unexpected sexual encounter. As he let high eyes fall down to his limp penis, still drenched in a thick layer of Miriel’s saliva, he wondered what it would take for her to allow him to have another go with her. Filled with troubled thoughts he left the premises, unnoticed by the crew of arriving females.

At the dinner table in Miriel and Robin’s shared tent

The couple sat across from each other as they quietly ate lunch together, each engrossed in a book of their own. A favorite activity of the intellectual pair. They delightedly munched on bacon and baked potatoes, a luxury in war-ridden times, procured mysteriously by their resident merchant and wonder-worker, Anna.

As their meal was coming to a close, Miriel peered up from her book on the Optimal Trajectory and Parabola of Modern Siege Machines, a read too dry and boring by far that it could only have belonged to her. Her lips were pursed in contemplation as she pondered about how to broach the subject that had caused such turmoil last night. Finally, she could no longer see the point of delaying any further.

“Robin, I met Kellam earlier this morning.” Miriel stated plainly.

“Oh?” He answered with distracted disinterest, his own focus centered around a book about the Efficient Methods to Disarm Cavalry: Infantry Formations.

“And I thought Ricken was big…” She continued in a conversational tone.

Robin’s head shot up, the mage’s words capturing his attention entirely. “Y-you…”

Miriel circled around their table, straddling her lover as he bit back his next words. He knew he should have been furious with her, but to his shock he felt himself start to harden, his childish member pushing against the thick fabric of his undergarment, pants and robes, desperate to rub against the moist enclosure of the woman who was craning her neck downwards, nibbling at his neck.

“It was precisely twice as long as yours… and half again as thick… discounting Henry’s improbable size, he’s the biggest one in camp… and probably for miles around.” She panted into his ear. He gulped audibly.

Noticing his hard stick poking at her from below despite the 6 layers of clothing that stood between their bare skin, she laughed joyously as she stood up. She proceeded to remove her boots and pants before turning around, presenting her behind to Robin. She was drenched. Liquid arousal streaming in rivulets all the way down her thighs to her knees, and the once white cotton of her panties were now translucent, offering Robin a virtually unhindered view of her pulsing vagina. Shaking her ass at him, she sent tiny beads of her girl-cum flying into his face like mist. The view filled his vision and the smell overpowered his olfactory senses. His only response was to gasp, as if he had forgotten how to breathe.

Thinking that she had given him enough of a view, she turned around again, before gently pushing him out of the chair and onto the ground. Not wasting another moment, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Robin’s undergarments, pulling them towards her as she uncovered his penis from the confines of his lower clothing. A powerful musk wafted towards her and she greedily sniffed it in, impatiently bringing her lips closer to him. She laid a fluttering kiss on both of his thighs causing him to jerk upwards in nervous anticipation.

Miriel had planned to tease him even more with details of her encounter with the massive endowment, but relented when she saw the raw need in Robin’s eyes. She was on the verge to giving in to lust herself.

She pushed her head down until her lips enveloped his cockhead. Robin groaned in pure bliss.

####  **Meanwhile**

Kellam wandered around camp aimlessly, not being bothered by anyone. One of the few perks of his unique quirk. He continued to fantasize about Miriel. The cool and reserved redhead proved to be a fiery lover, if her blowjob/handjob was any indication. He sighed as that simple thought was enough to bring his cock to a semi-hard erection. Making up his mind, he picked up the pace, briskly walking towards Miriel’s tent, hoping to find her there alone.

Stopping at the entrance, shyly parted the tent flaps and stole a peek inside.

####  **Inside**

Miriel bobbed her head up and down Robin’s short shaft as he moaned in agreement. Her lips coiled around his length and stroking it, covering it with her warm fluids. Secretly, she wished that there was more of him, reminiscing about the huge cock she had her lips around just a few hours ago.

Just as she was thinking that, she felt a cool breeze caress her nude behind, but quickly dismissed it and any thoughts of Kellam as she returned her focus to the one she held dearest in her heart.

She was successful until she felt a large hand cup her even larger right butt-cheek. She went wide-eyed and momentarily stopped slurping on Robin as she peered behind her.

Kellam was kneeling behind her, kneading her ass with both of his hands. She went crimson in the face.

“M-Miriel? My love?” Robin panted, perplexed at the sudden interruption, Kellam still invisible to him.

Snapped back to reality, Miriel brought her eyes back around, panicked that he would notice the third party in their love nest. 

“N-nothing Robin! Just felt a breeze!” She responded in a voice much too shrill. Then drowned out his further protests by sucking even harder, and wrapping her tongue in even lewder positions around his pole.

Thinking of a way to placate Kellam, she suddenly came up with a naughty idea. While continuing to service Robin, she began to stroke her own clit through the cotton panties. Then, when she had Kellam mesmerized, she pulled the panties to one side, uncovering her drooling pussy and crooked one finger, inviting him to join in.

Kellam was not very experienced, having only been with Anna so far, and that had been a paying experience with none of the passionate desire Miriel was displaying. He knew however, that at the very least he had to prepare his partner by using his fingers. So, he did just that.

“Mmmmmnnnffffffff!” Miriel moaned loudly, her voice stifled by Robin’s stiff member. She reacted to the large invading finger Kellam had pushed into her. It was nearly as thick as her usual lover and much more versatile.

“Shoooooo bhiiiiiiiiig…” She drooled as Kellam pumped his fat digit into her folds.

Robin was unsure whether the lusty redhead was saying that in a continuation of last night’s ‘dirty talk’ (though he now knew the truth about the sie of his endowment), or alluding to the view of Kellam’s huge dick in her mind’s eye, but seeing the blank look on Miriel’s face and the sight of her furiously rubbing her clit, he guessed the latter. Aroused beyond belief, he decided to play along.

“Yeah? You like thinking of Kellam forcing his huge cock into your tiny pussy?” He taunted her.

Miriel gaped at the unexpected comment from Robin. “Yes! Yes! YES! Kellam pound my slutty pussy with your huge cock now!” She commanded the large knight, as her love remained clueless.

Not needing any more prompting, Kellam brought out his imposing member from his pants and lined his bulbous head against her palpitating opening.

Then he shoved. 

The huge cock slammed into Miriel all the way to the hilt in one thrust. She came as her face was violently pushed onto Robin’s 10.2 cm penis, her mouth covering it completely. It barely tickled the back of her throat. Recovering quickly, she throated him with ever more vigor, tongue dancing and lips forming a vacuum as she tried to bring him to orgasm.

Her tight pussy convulsed and began milking Kellam as he mercilessly pounded her. Even though it was her first time taking anything remotely as large as he was, her tremendously lubricated lips clung to him, snuggly fitting around his 15cm girth. Every time he pulled back, her pussy lips sucked on his cock, greedily pulling him back in. He was ordinarily no quick shot, but this was too much for him to handle. The sight of her gripping lips and enormous ass bouncing around him sent him over the edge. He slammed his cock in one more time, kissing her cervix as his balls slapped against her clit. Miriel came once more, creamy goo coating his thick shaft.

Kellam came. His thick hose coated the very depths of Miriel’s pussy with white spunk, deeper than Robin had ever been or will ever be. It was more than her overfilled tunnel could take and the last spurt gushed out from her canal and onto her thighs.

Robin came. Three short spurts that Miriel easily gulped down.

As all three of them panted, Kellam removed himself from Miriel. She shuddered as she felt his length leave an empty pit in her cunt. Never had Robin ever made her feel like that. His large crown cleared the tight entrance with a sloppy popping sound she hoped Robin did not hear. She quickly covered her slightly gaping entrance with her now ruined white panties, unsure if he would notice that the liquid soaking it through was now considerably whiter and thicker.

“I’m sorry Robin but lances beat swords… and they definitely beat daggers.” Kellam smirked as he walked towards the exit. Before leaving the tent, he turned back at growled to Miriel, “Be seeing you around.”

She shuddered.

Robin now propped himself up on his elbows as he asked teasingly, “So… should I return the favor or…?”

“No!” Miriel cried, too insistently.

“Ah…” Robin dropped, taken aback.

“No… no, I’m alright, just a bit too sensitive.” She reassured him. “It was great, thank you my love.” She added as she pecked him on the cheek.

“Well if you say so.” Robin chuckled, before letting out a yawn. “Goodness that tired me out… I’m just going to take a quick na-” He was asleep before he could finish his thought.

After she had made sure that Robin was dead to the world, she reached down between her legs and scooped out Kellam’s massive, sloshing load, bringing it to her mouth and swallowing it little by little. When she was done, she plopped herself onto the bed, finger-fucking herself into oblivion, pumping orgasm after orgasm as she moaned Kellam’s name well into the afternoon sun.


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Miriel visit Tharja and Henry for business and pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Second chapter is out already and features Henry, Tharja, Miriel and Robin. 
> 
> It also takes a somewhat darker turn but still has plenty of smut. Comments are appreciated.
> 
> So... without anything else from me, please enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Bet

When Robin awoke, Miriel had already made sure that her dress was proper and that there were no signs of the debauched acts self-pleasuring she had recently indulged. He stretched blissfully, making his joints crack as he lovingly smiled at his wife, who was once again sitting at the diner table, quietly reading her book.

She looked up and smiled gently as he leaned in for a kiss, smelling on her the sour scent of sex, which clung heavily to her skin, once again slick and sticky with sweat. He didn’t mind, it only made her more appealing to him.

“I hope you had a wonderful nap.” Miriel said as he broke the kiss. “It’s almost super time now.”

“It was indeed wonderful.” Robin smirked, “Thank you for tiring me out so thoroughly.”

“My pleasure.” Miriel replied, a knowing and naughty smile curving her lips. “I hope that it showed you that no matter how well endowed other men are, I will still be satisfied with you, my love.”

Robin blushed, “Ah… I didn’t mean to mention Kellam in the middle of our session, it just seemed like it would bring out the naughtier side of you. Besides… I didn’t exactly dislike it.” He finished shyly, looking to Miriel for her reaction.

She giggled cutely, making his heart leap and reminding him how lucky he was to have tied down such a beautiful and intelligent woman. “Larger endowments are the subject of many women’s fantasies.” She teased Robin mercilessly, “However, it has no impact on love or affection. In the end, a fantasy is created only to arouse.”

“And aroused you were.” Robin hugged her tightly as he said this. “It makes me a little jealous that the thought of another man could make you drench yourself, but I suppose if I can’t help you live out those fantasies, at least I could be there to help you visualize them.”

“T-that’s very sweet of you.” Miriel blushed, both from the warm words and the fact that she knew he had no knowledge that one such fantasy did play out before him. “Speaking of which, I did promise that I’d go confront the dark mage couple today about the matter of Henry’s exaggerated size.”

“Mmm…” Robin mused. “You should probably go and make sure that they’ll be in tonight. It’ll be harder to find free time after today.” He sighed, resigned to the idea. “Truth be told, I’d rather spend the evening cuddling with you, but I did insist that I would not get in the way of your experimentation at our wedding altar.”

“I don’t suppose it’ll take all that long, dear.” Miriel patted him on the cheek, “We’ll have enough time for ourselves after that. Now, I must go and inform Tharja not to plan anything for this evening.”

“Alright,” the tactician waved her as she headed out of the tent, “I’ll have supper ready when you get back.”

**In camp**

“Tharja!” Miriel cried out as she chased down the sullen-looking mage near the food stall.

“Miriel?” She swung around, arms wrapped around a heavy bag of groceries procured fresh from Anna’s seemingly endlessly supplied merchant tent. “What could you possibly want?”

The sight of Tharja doing any sort of housework still jarred every member of the group. While the general consensus allowed that she had fallen head over heels for someone other than Robin, to the great relief of Miriel, who, despite her beauty, still did not believe she came close to competing with Tharja.

Tharja wore her signature sheer silk outfit which left her nearly entirely exposed, save for a few undergarments to hide her most private areas. Everything that was uncovered were curves. Valleys and hills and mounds and bends and every single soft and smooth object you could think of described her body perfectly. She knew it too and flaunted her large hips and even larger bosom at passing gazes, enflaming them and bringing a mischievous snicker from her throat. And ever since her marriage to Henry, she had gained even more in that category. Even Miriel had to fight back the urge to gulp as she languorously drank in the sight, consciously thinking that if men had to constantly worry about the size of their penises, at least that worry was private and under normal circumstances, no comparison would be easily made. It was unfair that every female of the group had to compete against this ridiculous figure.

“Miriel? You’re wasting my time here…” Tharja asked again, clearly annoyed.

“Ahem, pardon my momentary lapse of thought.” Miriel replied, regaining herself. “I would like you to clear out your plans for tonight.”

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow, curious. “I’m all ears” She said as they made their way towards her shared tent with Henry.

“Please do not take offense, however I wish to confirm with my own methods the sizes that you reported to me… they seem somewhat… improbable.” Miriel rushed through her request, embarrassed but also eager.

“I don’t take kindly to others accusing me of lying…” Tharja growled threateningly.

“I have not implied that.” Miriel scoffed. “I simply wish to confirm the measurements. If they are true, then he is undoubtedly one of the few in the world who can boast that size.”

“Take my word for it,” Tharja gloated, pleased to hear that her husband was truly exceptional. “He really is that big.”

“I’m afraid I cannot.” Miriel sighed, frustrated with how this conversation was going, but not yet ready to give up. “I understand that you have reservations about another woman putting her hands on your beloved’s penis. I suppose it is fair that there would be compensation.”

“I’m not whoring Henry out!” Tharja cried out, enraged. She threw death glares at anyone who had overheard her. “I’m not going to loan him out for money, if that’s what you’re suggesting then…”

“I had no intention of suggesting that, Tharja… just thinking about doing that to my own husband horrifies me. I’m not heartless, no matter what others may have you believe.” She shuddered at the thought. “Instead, I propose that if the measurements do indeed turn out to be true, then I will offer my sincerest apology, and you may have me do any one favour of your choice, given that it falls within my means.”

Tharja mulled this over, finally agreeing to the terms. “Deal. See you tonight then, and please to bring Robin over with you. It’s been too long since we’ve had company.”

Miriel shook her hand as they reached their destination. “Thank you for cooperating, Tharja.” She beamed. “We’ll have supper and head to your place in about 2 hours.”

“That sounds fantastic.” Tharja smiled, still smiling as she watched the other mage happily rush back to deliver the good news.

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, sweet Miriel…” Her chilling laugh followed until she let the tent flaps close behind her.

**Later that evening**

“Pardon our intrusion!” Miriel forewarned as she announced herself with Robin in tow.

“Come on in!” The reply came, Tharja’s muffled voice carried out of the tent.

As the couple stepped into the private living quarters of the dark mages, they were instantly greeted by an oddly welcoming and cheerful Tharja.

Who also happened to be naked.

Robin gawked.

Miriel gawked.

Henry guffawed at the comedic sight.

Miriel was the first to regain her composure, wrapping her arms around Robin’s head, shielding his eyes from the mesmerizing form that Tharja flaunted shamelessly. “P-p-put some clothes on! You’re improper and don’t tempt Robin! How many times do you have to tell you that he’s mine?” She snarled possessively.

“Relax Miriel,” Tharja grinned as she turned away, exposing her plump ass to the visiting couple. “Just having some fun at your expense.” She winked as she slowly and enticingly put on some undergarments. They didn’t hide much.

“Oh? Is that so? Then please refrain from making any more jokes in such poor taste from now onwards.” Miriel said with as much dignity as she could muster. Inside she was terrified that Tharja would work her charms on Robin.

Robin likewise was terrified of how he’d react to the stunning raven-haired mage. He tried not think about it as he approached Henry, eager to change the topic. “Henry! The object of tonight’s visit! How have you been?”

Henry bore his signature enigmatic smile. “I’ve been fantastic!” He beamed. “I’ve been having so much fun with Tharja ever since we got married. In fact earlier today we were just trying to figure out a new way to hex people.”

“Ah… I hope the attempt proved fruitful?” Robin asked nervously, uncomfortable around this macabre brand of magic, having been its recipient far too often in the past.

“Mmm… no luck yet! But still, even just trying out new things is fun!” Henry replied, always chipper despite the darker sides of his personality.

“Speaking of fun,” Tharja brought up. “Why don’t we all celebrate with a vintage bottle of Valmese wine?”

Miriel’s eyes sparkled at the idea. “That sounds wonderful. I’ll have to find a way to thank Anna for all the wonders she manages to procure for our travel-weary troupe. She simply does not receive enough recognition for the boon of good humour she brings.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Tharja grinned mischievously.

And so, the next hour was passed in light-hearted banter and celebration. The four of them thoroughly enjoying the long-awaited day of rest in each other’s company.

“Tonight has been a pleasure,” Miriel announced, rosy-cheeked and in high spirits.

She looked delightful when she had some of her inhibitions removed. In Robin’s eyes, she truly was a priceless gem. Fiery when impassioned, but warm and kind at times. Fearsome when required, but tender when relaxed. She was the crown jewel of his life and he couldn’t help but gush at her radiance.

“However! The time is nigh, my friends.” She proceeded grandiosely, arms spread in theatrical fashion like an empress about to make a major announcement. “I have come to procure the measurements of Ser Henry’s mythical…” At this pause, she went entirely crimson in the face. “… cock!”

The punchline brought out tipsy giggles from everyone.

“My fair lady! Such matters are not to be discussed in public!” Henry played along. “Let us promptly retire to my chambers!” He leaped from the chair in which he sat and launched himself into his bed, rolling in his covers as he did.

“As you wish good sire.” Miriel smiled giddily, joining him. Meanwhile Tharja pulled Robin by the arm to a nearby couch: the best seats in the house.

“The challenger may approach the royal highness.” Henry tried his best to act like a pompous ass. Miriel got closer until they were both standing face to face on the linens, the frame creaking softly under their weight. “What is the challenger’s request?”

“She wishes to duel your royal highness on the grounds of penis size!” Miriel proclaimed to another round of giggles. “It has come to my attention that you have boasted an endowment of epic proportions! These bold claims are interfering in my work to compile accurate data about male endowments!”

“The challenge is accepted!” Tharja eagerly added from the sidelines. “However, should the challenger be defeated… I propose… Ahem drumrolls please?” She waited until the three others were beating their hands rhythmically on their thighs. “A partner swap!”

Miriel and Robin both gasped. Henry was not shocked in the least, probably having set up this whole situation beforehand. The challenging couples’ eyes met and Miriel arched one eyebrow in question.

“Oh what the heck!” Robin acquiesced to cheers from all of them. “It’ll be a great experience for all of us.”

“You just want to feel up Tharja’s heavenly body!” Miriel teased, the wine working wonders on her apprehension to let Tharja work her charm on her husband.

“And you just want a taste of Henry’s god-like cock.” Robin rolled his eyes melodramatically. “Remember, this only happens if you’re wrong. And I know you have a thing for size.” Robin smirked. “As long as you come back to me afterwards I don’t mind in the least.”

She blushed at his words, embarrassed that her blooming size fetish had come to light. “Thank you my love. And I promise not to get jealous if you spend the night with Tharja.”

“Alright alright, that’s enough sappiness from you two.” Tharja cut in, impatient for the night to go on.

“Kneel down before me.” Henry commanded as he pushed Miriel down gently to her knees. Her face was placed in front of Henry’s crotch. She looked up for further instructions.

“Now strip me of my lower garments.” He continued, voice laced with authority. Miriel’s hands advanced robotically. Fingers hooked around the waistband of Henry’s trousers. She tugged on them lightly. They inched down slowly until they hit a snag.

“You’re not wearing undergarments?” She asked, cocking her head to one side.

“Nah, they’re kinda tight sometimes.” Henry said playfully, breaking character.

“Mmhmm,” She mused. Her lips slowly curled up. “It’s big Henry, but a far cry from what has been advertised to me.” She commented as she eyed the bulge that was stopping her progression on the de-pantsing of the dark mage.

“Keep going Miriel,” Tharja prodded her, “Judge when you’re all the way down.”

Heeding the other woman’s words, she applied continuous downwards force this time to clear the swell at the base of Henry’s member. Then she paused again.

“… So thick.” She gasped, her own voice thick with desire.

“And it’s still only half hard.” Henry added smugly, clearly enjoying the reaction. “Keep going.” This time it was his turn to prod.

Wordlessly, the eloquent mage continued to uncover yet more of Henry’s pulsing cock. His pants had now slid halfway down to her knees. Again she stopped when the waistband rested against the base of his crown.

“It’s already larger than most men are when fully aroused.” Miriel had a dreamy look in her eyes, they swirled with lust.

“Finish the job.” Henry asked hypnotically, the two of them locked away in a different world while their respective partners watched on in rapt attention.

She pulled him free.

An audible gulp could be heard from her.

“I-it’s magnificent.” She breathed out, then frowned. “But it’s still somewhat soft.”

“Ah… yeah, it happens from time to time when I drink.” Henry laughed sheepishly. “It takes a little more stimulation for me to get so much blood pumping.” He grinned, suddenly having an idea. “Mmm… how about you help me with some inspiration?”

Still frowning, the scientifically inclined mage voiced her concerns. “Would it not be more appropriate for Tharja to assist you in this task?”

“Nuh-uh hun,” Tharja declined, wagging a finger. “Last time you let me do everything you ended up doubting the results.” She snickered, enjoying using Miriel’s own logic against her. “This time you’re going to do all the work and take all the responsibility.”

“I suppose your point is well-reasoned.” Miriel agreed, then, turning back to Henry, she asked in her usual business-like voice. “How do you usually prepare your penis for intercourse?”

“Well… since you’re asking, I have to admit that I have a thing for asses.” His eyes traveled lusciously down Miriel’s body, clothed in casual wear that was far less formless than her battle attire. “Tharja and I both agree that your plump behind is one of the best. And I’ll let you in on a secret.” He bent down and added in a conspiratorial tone, “I’ve unleashed many a load of spunk to your round assets in my single days… and I’m sure many other guys have as well.”

“T-that’s just flattery!” She was flustered and blushing all at once.

“But it’s very true.” Tharja continued. “The men might only see you in those ridiculously conservative mage robes of yours, but us women get to see you in all your glory in our baths.” She winked. “You’re hot. Like really really hot. And it’s such a shame you don’t flaunt yourself more. Maybe you should try it sometime. Trust me… it feels great to have all those eyes on you, kissing your curves as they burn you into their memory to release their engorged cocks later…” She trailed off, imagining the scene.

“Oh dear…” Henry sighed, as he looked lovingly at his wife, an expression that still seemed unnatural to Robin and everyone else. “She’s off into her little world again. Well I suppose she can’t help it… Now, how about we continue where we left off?”

“Y-yes!” Miriel straightened her back, giving her full attention to Henry as Robin watched on.

“Hmm… for starters how about you turn around so that I can examine your ass in more detail?” He proposed with a devious grin.

She turned around slowly, making her large rear jiggle as she shifted her legs, a maneuver that she had perfected and used on her husband to great effect at many times.

Henry’s voice caught in his throat.

When her ass finally came to a rest in front of Henry’s cock, he left out a needy groan, and his turgid length hardened a little more, now pointing downward at an angle.

“I envy you Robin… does she always put on such a performance?” He asked, eyes glued to the fabric-covered flesh.

“Yeah.” He huffed with pride. “She likes to let me know that she has me in the palm of her hand always. And I get the feeling you won’t be any different.”

Miriel cocked an eyebrow as she looked back between her legs. “That’s certainly odd… I get the feeling that Henry will be quite different indeed.” A trail of drool escaped her lips but she didn’t bother to wipe it away. Eyes trained on the pendulous bulb that was Henry’s lower head.

Snapping out of his daydream at these words, Henry knelt down and scooted closer to Miriel, who still waved her ass invitingly at him. He put two worshipping hands on her hips and started to pull her pants down.

Miriel wiggled her huge posterior even more, half to help with the undressing and half to elicit another reaction from him.

“Ohhhhhhhhh… you’re so soft… my hands just sink in… you’ve got Tharja beat and she’s no slouch in the ass department.” He relished the pillowy sensation of her flesh yielding to his touch.

Upon hearing her name Tharja came back to the world of the conscious just in time for Henry to completely remove Miriel’s pants. Her flesh was radiantly white and shone in the candlelight of the tent like the full moon. Only it seemed even bigger. Tharja bit her lip in jealous rage. “Remember who you belong to…”

Henry seemed to not have heard.

“What next my lord?” Miriel playfully asked, but was met only by stunned silence. “Would you like me to-”

Her words were cut short as Henry thumbed the opening of her slit. It was pale like the rest of her and pink inside, her hot hole surrounded by a sea of fiery feathers. She bit back a moan as the unexpected touch caused her to leak out some juices.

“Touch yourself to me.” Henry said and then waited expectantly.

Miriel slowly snaked a hand between her thighs, and then parted her lower lips, showing her most intimate insides to Henry. After making sure that he got a long hard look at her, she left her outer lips to tease her opening, casually slipping in one finger to stroke her shallows. Within seconds a stream of fluids escaped her cavern and coated the back of her hand. Satisfied by this reaction, she stood on her knees to get something deeper inside.

She crooked her index and major and started pumping, all the while moaning and groaning. The only sounds that echoed in the tent. This continued for quite some time. By this point Henry was significantly larger than he was when the show had begun. A clear drop hung to the lower side of his cock head.

Miriel saw this, and her pupils dilated at the sight. She decided to take it one step further. Removing her two fingers from her lips with a sigh she removed her top as well, setting her large-brimmed hat carefully to the side and then bent forward again. This time she pressed herself until her twat encountered the base of his cock.

“Still not hard?” She pouted.

“Almost there…” Henry groaned, failing to find the words to say anything else.

At this lull in the spectacle, Robin and Tharja both slipped a hand down their smallclothes and began to masturbate frantically.

To help him even further, Miriel started to slide herself up and down his length. Her juices flowed down until they mixed with the pre-cum escaping from his male opening.

“Oh Henry… it’s so massive.” She cooed in a sultry tone. “It almost looks like I have a cock of my own… and it’s still so much bigger than Robin.”

His cock twitched, now at three quarters hard and steadily rising. To help him get the last bit of blood to flow to his endowment, she grabbed the top of the shaft and stroked him gently as she violently shook her body back and forth on the length like it was a balance beam. Every time her wet pussy slapped against his abdomen, it left a wet trail between them, coating the exposed area of his cock with copious amounts of juice. It was dripping all the way down to his heavy testicles and onto the mattress which was now thoroughly soaked.

Her moans became ever more luscious as she closed in on an orgasm from rubbing her clit incessantly on the meaty bat. Their moans fused into one long, drawn-out symphony of pleasure as they lost sight of what was real. Release came when Miriel looked down and daw that Henry was fully hard now. When she slammed her ass to his chest for the final time, the tip of his cockhead reached the bottom of the swell of her breasts.

She exploded all over him, quivering as she visualized this monstrous endowment plowing her later. Her ejaculate kept on flowing from her cave as she collapsed, face buried in the sheets, moaning Henry’s name.

The erotic scene before them brought the two observers to climax as well, though neither was as messy as the shuddering form of the former dignified mage. They all took a few moments to recover.

“Naga, that was intense.” Miriel tried to stand on her shaky legs as she shook off the remnants of her orgasm. “I believe now is the moment of truth.” She quickly fished around in a secret compartment of her robe and pulled out a measuring tape.

“I hope I won’t disappoint.” Henry joked as he proudly thrust his cock into her hand.

She merely licked her lips in anticipation.

From where Robin was sitting he could see that Miriel’s fingers did not encircle Henry’s massive member and that it was longer than her body was wide. He gulped as he thought of what such an impressive tool would do to his lover. It excited him.

Throughout the measuring session Miriel stayed silent. After jotting down the correct measurements, she looked directly at Robin with passionate eyes.

“26.5 cm long and 17.2 cm thick.” Her voice was coarse with excitement. “Let him fuck me.”

“Yes.” The words barely had time to escape Robin’s lips as she pounced on Henry, pushing him down onto the bed. He landed with a squish as his back covered the wet spot where Miriel had dripped all over him. His penis towered unlike anything Robin had seen before. She straddled him and revealed how deep Henry would reach. It went all the way up to her breasts. Robin could not even reach past her thighs.

“How far can Tharja take you?” She asked hungrily. “All the way?”

Henry and Tharja both laughed at this. “No I wish I could. The only one who has ever been able to was Tiki.”

“Tiki?!” Miriel exclaimed, surprised that the dragon lady would even have sexual desires. This was one area of research she would have to look into further.

“She says that Marth was even bigger, believe it or not.” Henry added. “But for now shut up and ride me.” He smiled lazily at her breasts and slapped his cock against her chest.

Miriel lifted herself up to her knees to attempt to insert the monstrous penis… only to realize that she needed to get higher. Instead she stood up fully, and spread her pussy lips. A constant stream of fluids dripped down and splattered his thick tower. She quickly bent down until her lips were touching his head. He thrust upward to meet her. Losing control of her legs she plopped down, impaling herself until she bottomed out.

“Nnnnngh! Ah… ah… ahhhhhhhhhhh…” Miriel gasped, half pleasure, half pain. Kellam had filled her to the brim, but was a comfortable fit. Henry was simply too big. She had bottomed out on his enormous length and still there was a good 5 centimeters left over.

Henry let out an appreciative whistle. “That’s even deeper than Tharja.” He then placed his hands on her hips. “Can I start moving?”

“Wait please… Henry… just let me ge-“

He thrust his hips to silence her. “Oh? Is that a yes?” A cruel light shone in his eyes. He pumped slowly but consistently until her groans had transformed into moans. When he decided that she was comfortable enough, he pistoned her tightly gripping twat 5 times in quick succession. She came again, quivering and releasing juices all over him.

Without allowing her any time to recover, he flipped the shaking mage so that her bust lay on her bed with her legs off. He bent her over until she as at a right angle.

“Wha… are… you… doin…” she slurred her words, only semi-conscious of what was happening.

In response, he started to move his hips back and forth, once again turning the sounds that left her mouth into unintelligible mumbles. Every time he pulled back, the lips of her pussy stretched taut around his awesomely thick girth as if it was trying to suck him back in. He obliged by slamming into her, each thrust sending shockwaves down her spine. Her juices continued to gush, Robin guessing that she had been continuously orgasming since the beginning, having gotten over the dull pain of being stretched beyond her limits.

But Henry was clearly frustrated by the pace of things. He wanted to go faster but was apprehensive because it wasn’t his wife.

Miriel solved this problem for him. “More… please… Henry, ruin me please! I want to feel your cum coat me inside… I want you to fuck me with reckless abandon… please Henry!”

These words inflamed him, he grabbed both of her arms and pulled back, like taking the reins of a racehorse. When he was sure his grip was steady, he picked up the pace. The tent filled with the “oh’s” of Miriel as she lost her ability for refined speech.

Within minutes, Henry had arrived at his own first climax of the night.

“Where do you want it?” Henry said through gritted teeth as he kept pumping her at full speed.

“Inside! Please! I’m so close Henry… Henry…” Miriel had completely forgotten everything else, her mind was filled with the pleasure of taking a massive cock in her tight hole. “HENRY CUM FOR ME MAKE ME CUM FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK…”

“Hnnnnngaaaaaaaaahh…” Henry groaned and they both tensed as he delivered load upon load of his thick sperm into her pussy. Each dollop was visible through the exposed part of Henry’s cock which was pulsing, squeezing the cum into Miriel.

When finally they released the tension of the orgasm they collapsed onto the bed, Henry still sheathed in Miriel’s flesh. She, on the other hand kept spasming, at the edge of consciousness.

“I-is it over?” Robin asked timidly when he had regained his voice.

“Not quite…” Henry had regained his breath. “I need to leave you a little parting gift.” He winked as he lifted Miriel up, who was still impaled on his cock, and carried her over to where Robin was sitting. With his arms underneath her thighs, he spread her legs so that Robin could get an unobstructed view of the coupling. “Miriel?” He whispered in her ear. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes…” She replied sleepily.

“Good…” Henry then bent his mouth to her ear and whispered something.

“Wait… I can’t… Henry please don’t make me say that…” Miriel pleaded with a pained expression on her face.

“Say it.” He commanded, but was met with only silence. Instead he starting thrusting his hips again. He ignored all her pleas for him to stop and continued to pump her depths violently.

Suddenly he stopped.

“NO! Henry, I was so close… please don’t stop there… I need it…” Miriel whimpered.

“Then say it.” He ordered.

Miriel said the words that Robin had been dreading. “Robin… I love you… and I always will… but you don’t satisfy me. Your penis is too small and doesn’t fill me… I need a big cock and I’m sorry that you don’t have one. Please forgive me.” She was nearly in tears. “Please fuck me Henry, make me cum please.”

Without saying a word, he held her up while he shoved his cock ever faster and ever deeper into her while his heavy balls slapped against her clit. Miriel’s eyes rolled back into her head as she came, spraying her love juice all over Robin, Henry and herself.

Henry finally couldn’t hold her up any longer and let her drop to the floor, face to the ground as he relentlessly pounded her from behind. In less than a minute, he had reached orgasm again. This time her pulled out and splattered his cum all over her back as his earlier load came rushing out of her gaping pussy, like a waterfall.

Miriel passed out in bliss, lying in a pool of her juices and Henry’s cum.

“Okay, now it’s my turn.” Tharja, who had kept silent all this time stood up. Instead of going to Robin, she knelt in front of Henry, taking his girthy cock in her mouth and sucking the juices off of him until he was hard again.

Henry laughed as Robin stared blankly ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Etherious01 pointed out, some readers deal with the imperial system on a regular basis, so from now on all new sizes will be added to the end notes.
> 
> Henry (updated): 10.4 inches long and 6.7 inches thick!
> 
> Aside from that, I know that some readers might not be comfortable with NTR... well, while I will admit that it is my sick fetish, this story will deal more with consensual cuckolding (through character development... I know, I know! I labelled this as a PornWithoutPlot story...) than straight up partner stealing. Miriel and Robin will talk out their issues like a regular, sensible, mature couple!
> 
> In other words... look forward to some light fluff next chapter along with... Chrom and Sumia!
> 
> Please leave a comment so I can improve my writing (this is my first smut fic as mentioned in the last chapter).
> 
> And for all you anonymous readers, I hope I can update at a regular pace,
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> the4thera


	3. Passed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEA-tures the end of the foursome and Chrom/Sumia along with Sumia/???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Sorry about the pacing of the update, I'd really like to get one done per week, but sometimes I get mired in school work and whatnot, so this one ended up taking nearly 2 weeks to write out. I also apologize for forgetting that I promised some fluff in this chapter... It turns out that the scenes ended up much larger than I had expected. I still fully intend to write some fluff at some point, just not sure when. On the plus side, look forward to a short 1k-2k bonus chapter that will be out soon(ish).
> 
> Anyhow, I'm sure none of you are here to read what I have to say, so proceed to the story! I'll see those of you who actually read these at the end.

 

Chapter 3: Passed Out

Henry’s giant cockhead popped out of Tharja’s mouth loudly when she had finally sucked him back to full mast.

“Robin, come over here.” She beckoned, wriggling her luscious behind at him.

“I… uhhh… okay sure.” Robin responded robotically in his half-daze.

“I said you’d have a turn at me and I always keep my promises.” Tharja let out a throaty laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy it.”

“Just make sure she enjoys it too…” Henry teased Robin maliciously.

“I’m not sure what you want me to do here… will she even be able to feel me in there?” Robin sighed heavily as he ran a finger along the lips of Tharja’s flower. It was gaping a little even without having had Henry inside of her all night. He was sure that she wouldn’t be satisfied with any other cock.

And he was right.

“Don’t be silly, Robin. Of course I won’t feel you in there.” Tharja admonished as she slowly wrung both of her hands near the base of Henry’s thick shaft. “Not after taking this monster twice a day for the last several months.”

These words instantly deflated Robin, who could not look more defeated had he lost half the Shepherds in battle.

“But,” She continued, eyeing him nonchalantly. “There is something you can do that Henry can’t.”

“I can?” Robin perked up like a dog eager for his master’s attention.

“Robin, the truth is that having such a massive cock comes at one huge disadvantage.” Coming from Henry, this didn’t even sound like bragging. “You see, I’ve never been able to take her up the ass.”

“I was wondering if you’d like to do the honors.” Tharja murmured, tearing her eyes off of her husband’s cock for the first time to glance at his small hardness. “Plus… it doesn’t look like it’d hurt much.”

Robin chose to ignore the hurtfully teasing comment, instead gulping at the sight of her mesmeric ass. “Please… Tharja, I haven’t been able to find release all night. Please let me fuck your ass.” He begged, desperate.

“Mmm… why don’t you lie down for now then?” She suggested as she turned around and pushed Robin down to lay beside his wife, who was still unconscious and sticky with fluids.

“What a beautiful sight.” Henry commented, as he stood nearer the prone couple.

“You lie down too, darling.” Tharja cooed, directing Henry to lay down opposite to Robin. She adjusted their positions so that their shafts were leaning against one another. “How does it feel to know that this thing was inside your wife?”

Robin looked down the length of his body. Henry was just as thin as he was but the log between his legs was anything but. It towered far beyond his own short endowment. He knew it was at least twice as big, but seeing it up close, he could clearly see that he was only half as thick and less than half as long. These thoughts caused him to shrink a little, intimidated by the sheer size difference. It wasn’t just the shaft, it was also the testes that were massive. While they rested on the ground, he could still see the top of their swelling and estimated them to be 6 or 7 centimeters across. He thought back to the two massive loads he had unleashed into Miriel tonight, during a single session, each more voluminous than he could achieve in a single day. And he fucked Tharja twice a day.

“I feel like I’ve lost as a man…” Robin admitted.

“Certainly not!” Miriel fiercely denied, surprising everyone. No one had noticed she had awoken, they were too intent on witnessing the size difference between the two males. “A man is more than his phallus and I have married you for wits and love, never forget that Robin. As much as it pains me to admit that my womb aches for his seed, I am clear-headed enough to understand that I want you as the father, and to grow old with me.” At this reassurance, she grinned wickedly. “Speaking of fathers, I apologize for my recent outburst in the heat of passion and I’d very much enjoy it if you’d assist me in making sure that none of Henry’s seed impregnates me.”

After saying that she quickly plopped down her fleshy behind onto Robin’s face, muffling his cries. She started moaning as he licked out Henry cum.

“Aww man!” Henry cried, dismayed. “What a pity, I’ve always wanted a son…”

“Mmmmmfffff!” Robin attempted to speak into Miriel’s cum-soaked pussy. She released him briefly. “Miriel’s… children… are… mine…” He panted between gasps of air.

“They won’t be if you stop licking.” She growled in answer, stuffing his face back into her snatch.

Tharja, who had been patiently watching the scene unfold until now, suddenly sat down on Robin’s cock impaling herself in one motion, eliciting gasps and moans from the three active participants. Both female mages leaned into each other for support, light orgasms shaking their curvy bodies. Robin was in heaven, getting action from the top two booties in camp, according to Vaike’s ranking, and his own as well.

Henry leisurely watched from his position as he stroked his heavy shaft with one comically small hand. “Congratulations on losing your anal virginity, babe. How’s it feel?”

“Unf… strange, but not unpleasant.” She smiled as she leaned back into his shaft for support.

“You get used to it. Nnnnngh…” Miriel assured her, leaning forward until her face was buried in Tharja’s amazingly large chest. “It’s unfair that you’re both so well-endowed. What wouldn’t I give to have some of your breasts… and what wouldn’t I give for Robin to have some of Henry’s cock.” She jealously wished as she nibbled and kneaded Tharja’s chest.

“You have no right to talk!” Tharja shot back, now shaking her ass up and down on Robin, stimulating Henry behind her as well. “Your ivory ass is heavenly… I could just get lost in there forever.”

“I challenge you to prove that claim then!” Miriel stood and turned herself to press her ass to Tharja’s waiting lips, smothering her in whimpers of pleasure. Robin gasped for breath, recovering from eating his wife out for so long.

Tharja wasted no time, grabbing the fleshy expanse and tugging it this way and that, all the while burying her tongue deep into Miriel’s pussy and pressing her nose into Miriel’s anal orifice. But Tharja herself needed more stimulation and started slamming down even faster and harder on Robin, who came close to release.

They continued at this frenzied pace for a few minutes and Miriel was the first to climax, gushing juices messily into Tharja’s awaiting mouth. Robin came from the sight, spurting 3 short bursts into Tharja. She didn’t come at all. Yet even Robin had released his sperm, she kept riding him, frantic for more.

“Honey… you seem a little unsatisfied.” Henry said, punctuating his every word by slapping his meat stick onto Tharja’s back.

“I am, so give me that giant cock! I need it I need it I need it.” She repeated like a mantra. “Sorry, Robin, looks like you can’t satisfy me either.” And with that she turned to face Henry, anal walls still gripping Robin’s semi-limp penis.

“Gentle or hard today?” Henry asked, gauging his lover’s mood.

“Hard! Break me, fuck me deep and hard and fast and just hurry… hurry hurry hurry…” Tharja begged, pumping her overflowing pussy with two fingers as she leaned back into Robin’s chest, presenting herself spread-eagle for Henry to plow.

“Mmm… I’m still so tired after my earlier romp with Miriel though…” Henry affected a fake pout. “Why don’t you show me how much you really want me?”

“I will! I’ll show you just how devoted I am, and how much better I can pleasure you.” She stood up and drove herself down hard on Henry’s thick shaft, she bottomed out at about three quarters of his length, her puckered anal ring kissing lightly the tip of Robin’s once again erect cock.

“Didn’t you take him deeper?” Robin whispered into Miriel’s ear.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I couldn’t think clearly between the pleasure and the pain. If you wish to compare accurately…” She grinned mischievously and set his heart aflutter. “You’ll have to let me have another go at that monster.”

“Please Henry, I’ve been good, this just isn’t enough. I just need it harder and deeper.” Tharja was now half begging and half babbling, incoherent from the desire and the pleasure.

“I think I’m in the mood now.” Henry laughed evilly, pushing his lover down onto Robin, much to her confusion. He slammed into her, crushing her body against the prone tactician. For a few moments, there was no sound as Tharja’s mouth formed a gaping “oh”.

Then she came. She shuddered as torrent after torrent of juice flooded over Robin’s thighs and stomach, even wetter than Miriel had been. When Tharja regained usage of her vocal cords, she shouted in an ear-shattering screech. “FUCKYESHARDERHENRY!”

Not needing any more directions, he plowed her rhythmically, every thrust sending shockwaves into Robin. He felt the masculinity oozing from their primal mating display and felt inferior. He could do nothing but stare wide-eyed as Henry changed positions, carrying the rabid dark mage to their diner table and letting her fall on her back.

Not paying any attention to their rapt audience, the mage couple rutted with reckless abandon in their isolated paradise. From the profile, Miriel and Robin could see how Henry removed himself almost fully before each thrust and rammed hard into her at a breakneck pace. Tharja voiced her pleasure through animalistic grunts and the occasional “fuck” when her legs started quivering, signaling the beginning of an orgasm.

Within minutes the floor at Henry’s feet was a pool of Tharja’s ejaculate. Looking at his side, Robin noticed that Miriel was leaving a pool of juices of her own. He opened his mouth to ask a question but was interrupted when Henry arrived at his third orgasm that night. His humongous testicles tightened as he pumped Tharja full for thirty seconds. When he pulled out, his seed spilled out from Tharja, enlarging the pool at his feet.

Before he could recover, Miriel had run over and placed one hand on Henry’s slick cock, with another one between her own legs, stretching her walls in anticipated penetration.

“You were holding back earlier.” Miriel accused him. She then bent forwards so that her face was resting in between Tharja’s heaving chest. Her hands guided Henry’s engorged cockhead to her entrance. “I want the whole thing, no holding back.”

“Alright.” Henry agreed eagerly. “But don’t blame me if you can never feel Robin again.”

“Sorry, my love.” Miriel shot an apologetic look Robin’s way. “It’s just for tonight, I promise.”

Robin didn’t say a word, but kept masturbating and came another 3 times that night, shooting his load onto the ground. He passed out around 3AM.

Henry fucked both wives until morning came again, pumping another 2 loads into each. They fell asleep in the bed with Henry’s flaccid cock buried deep into Miriel, all 4 of them dreaming pleasant dreams.

 

**Earlier that night – another part of camp**

            “You look gorgeous.” Chrom stared, starry-eyed at his buxom wife. His eyes trailed her curves, resplendent in the flickering flame of a gaslight candle.

            “Only for you, my dear king.” Sumia replied, a naughty glint in her eye. She turned slowly to display the soft swell of her breasts and her everything else. She was the epitome of a curvaceous woman, hills and valleys shaping her from head to toe. And she liked to tease Chrom with it at every chance she got. For this occasion, she was dressed up in a lacy white lingerie set that left little to the imagination. She wanted to recapture the feeling of innocence they had when they had first started courting one another… and she was failing spectacularly. After all there was nothing innocent about the way she was flaunting her fleshy body. “Like what you see?”

            Chrom gulped audibly before replying. “I can’t believe how lovely you are… and how lucky I am.” Shaken out of his reverie, he pulled Sumia closer, until their lips locked into place, sending a sweet shiver down their backs in unison. They rarely had the chance to be affectionate in public, since the king and queen were expected to act gracefully at all times. In private, however, the passion swirled around them, like a mysterious magic that blocked out any other event that might be happening nearby. Chrom broke the kiss when the both of them were out of breath.

            Sumia tugged at the hem of her husbands’ shirt, attempting to drag him towards the bed. “Come my love… it’s been much too long and I ache to feel you again.”

            Chrom obediently followed her until she sat herself on the bed, looking up at him adoringly. “Shall I strip?” He proposed with a half-grin that sent so many women of the court swooning.

            “Slowly please.” Sumia requested as she laid back, one hand snaking lazily to her damp patch. Her gaze fell on his stomach as he started to undress.

            His strong arms were already on full display and she admired their sinuous muscles as they moved under his skin. She brought her attention back to his chest as he began to unbutton his vest. Milky white skin was uncovered, skin that women would kill to have, unblemished despite the hours upon hours of time spent training with Frederick bare-chested in the sun. Sumia sighed, part from arousal and part from jealousy that others had seen so much of him.

            Chrom, now having dealt with his upper body, leaned forward to give her another deep kiss. “You sigh every time.” He flashed that beautiful grin of his again.

            She blushed hard before retorting, “You stare every time.”

            “Fair enough!” He laughed gently. “But it isn’t unwarranted.”

            “Get to the good part already…” Sumia half begged and half whined. “Look I’m already so ready for you.” She demonstrated by pulling her panties down, sending a waft of musk into the air. Chrom’s pants tented out in response.

            “Mmm… I think I’ll have a taste of that first.” He said as he dived in.

            “Wait, Chrom!” Sumia had only the time to let out a weak protest before gasping out in pure pleasure. Chrom diligently lapped up the juices that had found their way to her thighs first, then brought his tongue closer and closer to her hot flower. It was neatly trimmed, because, as Sumia explained, it would be too embarrassing for her if there was an overgrown jungle between her legs. Chrom didn’t mind though, either way she tasted better than the finest wine.

            Sumia shook as she approached an orgasm just as Chrom started to dart his tongue in and out of her slick entrance. When he finally came up for air, Sumia grabbed for him and pulled him to her, letting his arms prop him up above her.

            She stared into his eyes as her hand searched blindly for his engorged cock. “I want it and I want it now!” The madness of lust consumed her thoughts.

            Chrom obliged her by pulling his pants down with one hand and then guiding her to his turgid length. It was quite a bit longer than average but rather thin. For a moment, they kept motionless aside from the energetic tugging of Sumia’s fist.

            “Are you ready?” He asked, positioning himself to penetrate her.

            “Yes…” And then she craned her neck up to whisper in his ear. “Fuck me hard and deep… I need it.”

            Chrom heeded her words and impaled himself deep with a single thrust. His lover formed a silent “oh” with her mouth. Chrom took it as encouragement and thrust in increasingly faster pace.

            “So deep… so deeeeeeeep…” Sumia panted, a slightly pained expression on her face. “oh… oh… owwwhhhhh…” Chrom’s thrust were beginning to be painful as his long cock poked harshly at her cervix. But Chrom was too embroiled in passion to notice. Luckily for her, he never lasted long when he tried to go so deep and rapidly approached his climax, lunging even deeper into her. She endured the pain as he spurted away before collapsing on top of her.

            “That was… intense… I hope you enjoyed it too.” He rolled off her. “We should really find time to do this more oft-” Chrom never finished his sentence as he drifted off to sleep, exhausted by the weeks of non-stop governing work he performed to keep his country safe.

            Sumia contemplated her love life, waiting for the unpleasant ache in her stomach to dull out. She loved Chrom, she really did, and the sex was usually fine. He was considerate and careful and loving, as was his nature. He was just incapable of having rough sex with her, and it bothered her that their bodies were incompatible for that. She felt even more guilt when she thought about how she essentially stole him from Maribelle and Cordelia, two women who were much better political matches for him. She had acted underhandedly, pretending to be a klutz around him and baking him pies at every opportunity, even using her superior body to seduce him while they were shackled by the etiquette of high society. Chrom himself, living a sheltered life had no chance against such blatant seduction.

            Because of this, Sumia felt as if she had no right to complain about any part of her life with the king. Yet sometimes she just missed the feeling of being fucked hard and rough.

            On nights like tonight when she was all hot and bothered, there was no alternative but ‘that’. Once she had ascertained that Chrom was well asleep and would not wake up until dawn, she gently kissed his brow, tucked him into the blankets and whispered a heartfelt apology. She then put on a coat and left the tent.

            The moonlight shone brightly, illuminating the camp in a melancholy glow. The peace of midnight was only sparsely interrupted by passionate sighs and grunts and moans when she briskly walked past the tent of married or dating couples of the camp. Most tried their best to be quiet, but she was put off guard when she passed one particularly loud one.

            “henry cum for me make me cum fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…” could be heard coming from inside, muted only slightly by the heavy cloth. She grit her teeth in jealousy, envious that even Henry, one of the weaker males in camp could make Tharja cry out in ecstasy. Heat pooled to her pussy and she moved on before long, closing in on her destination.

            The tent she stopped in front was unlit, but she knew the occupant would be wide awake, and in all likelihood, waiting for her arrival.

            “Frederick? Are you awake?” She called timidly from the entrance. Almost immediately, the tent flaps shot open, revealing a half-naked paladin. Sumia felt her mouth go dry and her pussy drool. Whereas Chrom was all lean muscle, Frederick was built. Every single muscle on his chest and arms bulging and sculpted. It was no wonder, since he was handling the bulk of the physical labour at the castle for nearly 20 years, almost never out of commission due to sickness. He had trained his body to serve the royal family as well as he could.

            “I’ve been waiting for you.” Frederick said as he pulled her in to a tight hug, basking her in the muskiness of his odor.

            Sumia at once was washed over by guilt and desire. She had known for the longest time of 2 things regarding Frederick: the first was that he was madly (and hopelessly until recently) in love with her; the second was that Lissa was madly (and hopelessly) in love with him. She was about to betray Chrom and Lissa to hurt Frederick’s feelings all to fulfill her own selfish desires. And the guilt would have been crushing, if only desire hadn’t won over it.

            “I knew you’d come back.” He continued to whisper, his face buried in her hair.

            “Can we go inside?” Sumia asked, ignoring his comments.

            “Please, be my guest. I exist to serve the royal family.” He ushered her in, and closed the tent flaps, lighting a candle before dragging her to the bed.

            Sumia found herself in the same situation as earlier, only this time Frederick stood before her, and she was even more aroused, much to her shame. But the guilt of betraying her husband only stoked the flames of her desire even hotter. She willingly tugged him closer by the waistband of his pants, until the outline of his cock was straining in front of her face. With a single motion, she set him free.

            Frederick was not as long as Chrom but it was much, much thicker. Sumia remembered their last tryst and was reminded of the fact that, when Frederick plunged into her to the hilt, his cock lightly kissed her cervix. No pain, only pleasure. Another way he was different, was in the size of his testicles. Chrom had a neat, compact pair that usually meant that he was done after one shot. Frederick could achieve 4, perhaps because he was pent up, she didn’t know and only had one night to sample his abilities.

            For the moment, though, she had enough of fantasizing. She wanted a thick, hard cock to fuck her deep and rough. And Frederick, as he had so rightly pointed out, existed to serve the royal family.

            “I want you to fuck me, and don’t even think of being gentle. Understand that you’re just a stick of meat to me and that I love Chrom more than anything or anyone.” Sumia launched into her well-rehearsed warning, both as a reminder to herself and guidelines for the dutiful paladin.

            “It’s more than I could hope for…” He trailed off as his gaze wandered over her body, drinking in her sight, no doubt to use as fodder for the nights in between their encounters. He was sure this would not be the last of them.

            Suddenly deciding what he wanted to do to her, he flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees, pussy at his cock-level. He ripped her lacy underwear right off her body, replacing it with his thick cockhead. Without waiting any further, he thrust into her, grabbing her hips so that she could not escape his thrust. Once more tonight, Sumia formed a silent “oh”.

            The silent “oh” quickly turned into lusty moans as his wide cock stretched her taut around him. Her initial discomfort from his size vanished as he hammered her depths, lightly kissing the entrance to her cervix with each thrust. Within a minute of his frantic fucking, she quivered and exploded love juice around him, lubricating her snatch and easing the accommodation of his thick tool. Still, he did not let up, slamming ever harder and faster, making his heavy balls slap against her clit.

            Sumia had barely recovered from one orgasm before she was brought to her next peak. This time, the pulsing of her inner walls brought Frederick to release, spraying copious amounts of baby batter into her awaiting cervix, opened slightly from the gentle prodding.

            The two lovers rested for a moment, neither saying a word. After a while, Sumia clambered down to rest her lips around the semi-hard thick cock. She took as much of him as she could, a difficult endeavour due to the girth difference between her two sexual partners. Frederick gently pushed her off from his erection when it was once again at full mast.

            This time, he let her take the pace. She opted to ride him, using various skills she had learned all her years training as a Pegasus knight. But soon, she was beginning to tire, legs still shaky from her earlier orgasm. When Frederick had noticed this, he deviously grabbed her by the waist and slammed her down hard, making her cream herself from the pleasure. Not waiting for her to reassert control, he started thrusting upwards, hitting her deep inside. This time, they came in unison as he blasted another load into her.

            During their second rest of the night, their panting was complimented by needy kisses, rapidly bringing Frederick to fuck-ready state. Sumia, on the other hand was reluctant to go another round, seeing as night was turning into day and she would have a hard time explaining to her husband why she was returning to their bed disheveled, smelling of cum and minus her panties.

            Frederick convinced her by plunging his cock into her in the missionary position until she climaxed again and again. By the time he finally shot his third and final load of the evening, she had passed out.

 

**The next morning**

 

Miriel woke up feeling a pressure in between her legs. It was the familiar feeling of waking up to a cock inside of her after a good fucking the night before. Except today it wasn’t Robin.

Robin lay across the couch facing her with his limp penis hanging out. She couldn’t help but compare him to the log that was presently filing her up. Henry, even limp, stretched her out. He was still both longer and thicker than Robin could ever be. And thinking back on the previous night, she was also beginning to discover the pleasure of being pumped full of cum.

As she glanced to her left, she could see Tharja, who was spread-legged, resting in a pool of clear and white liquids. Her face was blissful and beautiful. Miriel sighed and decided that it was time to get up. Judging by the sounds outside and the quality of the light, it must have been around noon. But when she made a move, two hands grabbed her plump ass and pulled her back down again.

“Going somewhere?” Henry asked through half-lidded eyes.

“I was thinking about getting breakfast.” Miriel shrugged and tried again to leave the bed, which was increasingly harder to do now that Henry’s monster was starting to awaken.

“So was I…” Henry mused seductively, licking his lips as he ran his eyes down to her ass. Her walls tightened, lubricating themselves at the prospect of another round with Henry’s godly cock.

“You’re insatiable!” Miriel wondered aloud. “How many times did you cum yesterday?” She instinctively searched for the portion of his shaft that didn’t fit in her, and just below that, his heavy balls, the size of two small apples. They were enormous and filled again after a night of debauchery. The realization made her gush, a light pulsing orgasm wetting Henry’s thick shaft.

“I’d say… about 8?” Henry mused, tapping a finger on his chin. “It was more than usual, but then again I had to be on my best behavior to take both you and Tharja… now, how about you seeing to my first load of the day?”

“Yes… please…” Miriel said, biting her lips, but then she thought about Robin guiltily. “Ah, but I also need to attend my husband… it wouldn’t be fair to leave him out after ignoring him yesterday.”

“Then, I have the perfect solution.” Henry declared, promptly lifting her up and bouncing her on his massive shaft as he walked her towards the couch. “Why don’t you eat him up while I fill you? You did say that you were hungry.”

“I’m fairly certain I’m full to the brink but, mmmph-” She interrupted herself by lasciviously gulping down Robin’s limp penis. Within seconds it was hard, Robin was startled awake and greeted by the incredibly sexy sight of Miriel being pushed onto him as Henry pounded her hard from behind. It was too much for him to handle and he quickly unloaded in two quick spurts and half a minute of dry pulsing.

“Good morning my love…” Miriel panted, straining against the massive intrusion. “I… hope that… you don’t mind me… eating a large… breakfast today.” She smiled shakily at the sexual innuendo. “The fresh milk today is fantastic.” At this cue, Henry grunted and began pumping his baby batter into her hot little box, overflowing it as he brought the total number of loads he had pumped into her to 5.

He pulled out of her slowly, escaping her folds with a pop, admiring the gaping pussy hole he had made. A flood of fluids dripped down her thighs, creating yet another messy pool beneath her trembling legs.

“That was a wonderful evening, Robin, Miriel.” Henry smiled at them. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a wife to attend to.”

The couple watched as he roughly fucked her to their own peaks. When they were done and collapsed on the sheets, Robin and Miriel got dressed quietly and left the tent.

Outside they were greeted by a few confused faces, wondering why Robin and Miriel left Henry and Tharja’s tent looking well-fucked and reeking of sex.

Only Sumia was shocked, realizing just who the cries of pleasure she heard had really emanated from. It wasn’t long before rumors spread around camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! How did you find the chapter? Too dark? Too smutty? Not into the cheating/cuckold/ntr fetish?
> 
> Please leave whatever comments you'd like, I'd love to hear from you, and I'd love to improve my writing.
> 
> That being said, if you're just enjoying it and there's no criticism or praise for me, you can look forward to a short Laurent chapter within a week or so (let's say 10 days to be safe). I haven't quite figured out who I'd like to pair him with, so if anyone has any preferences, I'll see what I can do about it.
> 
> Well, I hope you'll all keep reading and providing much needed feedback,
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> the4thera


	4. Interlewd - Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent deals with a problem in his love life with Severa. Interlude to the main story, the sins of the mother weigh heavy on the shoulders of the son (or something).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So, first I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates, but finals ate my time. Sorry! 
> 
> Now that I'm done I'll be able to post more regularly. As for this chapter, I wanted to keep it short and sweet (no cuckolding! sweet, literally!).
> 
> As a quick side note, I really like adding interludes to the main story to briefly explore the relationships of other characters I have deemed to be side characters (this also means, for the more astute among you, that I plan on making the Chrom/Sumia/Frederick/???/??? love polygon part of the main story).
> 
> Now, unfortunately, this means that the scenes in the interludes won't be quite as detailed, nor will the wrap-up be quite as crisp (this one in particular is quite cheesy, and we don't get to see what happens after, or the morning after).
> 
> On the plus side, it let's me dabble in some relationships I want to explore, but don't have enough ideas to flesh out.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy the read for now, and I'll talk to you guys at the end again,
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> the4thera

Chapter 3.5: Interlewd - Surprise 

Laurent sat awake at the edge of the bed he shared with Severa. Despite being completely mismatched, his relationship was fraught with romantic moments and self-discovery. They were completely and hopelessly in love, much to his surprise. Love, after all, was a concept the causes were still a mystery to him. Being in love, however, was hardly the issue. The issue was lovemaking. 

Laurent was utterly unsatisfactory, and since Severa wasn’t one to mince words, she told him as much. Normally, Laurent would strive to dismantle and analyse the problem in depth to find the most efficient way to solve it, in this case, unfortunately, it was not possible. 

Laurent had the unfortunate problem of possessing the smallest penis in the camp. It was a source of constant shame and worry for him, and those worries had been founded. Severa, unluckily, had had several lovers in her timeline, two of which, Owain and Inigo, were, in her words: “very deeply satisfying”. 

After much prodding from his part, Severa had reluctantly confessed that a cock twice his size still wouldn’t hold a candle to either of theirs. For the time being, he had been able to cope with this by exploring some marital aid tools sold by Anna in her secret shop. Simply put, these were gelatinous casts of real penises Anna could get her hands on. Severa had, at the end of much internal debating chosen to go with a model simply labelled S (he had later learned that this cast belonged to Stahl, and despaired that his was still not half as large). 

His powers of observation allowed him to guess that the model Severa had really wanted was one labelled with a R (which he could only assume belonged to Ricken, as unbelievable as that may be). It was somewhat longer and quite a bit thicker than Stahl’s, but still nowhere near as imposing as another one labelled K. Indeed, while their new toys were able to relieve some of their frustrations in the bedroom for some time, soon Severa found herself wanting more. 

Severa was quite the selfish person, and while Laurent usually found that charming about her, in this case, he wished that she had been more considerate of his feelings when she was discussing inviting another into their bed. This week, it seemed like they were constantly at odds with one another, and it was clear that she was reaching the limits of her self-control. 

Much to Laurent’s delight, a miraculous solution to all of his problems had appeared before him. He was ready to get to work preparing the surprise, but first had to confirm something with his mother, in particular, the handy notebook she kept, detailing the process of her latest research. 

**Later that day**

****

“Mother?” Laurent asked, before peeking his head into her tent. “Could you spare a private moment? I have some questions about your latest research.” 

“Of course, there is no greater joy than partaking in my findings with a fellow scientist.” Miriel responded animatedly. “What has piqued your curiosity?” 

“Ah, it’s about myself, in this case…” Laurent fidgeted, suddenly a little self-conscious about talking so openly about his reproductive parts in front of his own mother. It didn’t help that she was approximately the same age as he was. “Has there ever been a case of sudden penile size increase?” 

Miriel pondered the question for a moment. “During puberty, it is entirely normal to experience faster growth rates in physical attributes…” 

“That isn’t quite the time frame I was thinking about.” Laurent corrected. 

“Oh? Then I’m afraid I don’t quite understand what you are referring to.” Miriel said, puzzled. 

“It seems that I’ve experienced unnatural growth…” Laurent took a deep breath before finishing his sentence. “… overnight. I thought I should notify you, so that you could correct your incorrect observations in your study.” 

“Certainly!” Miriel agreed, excited to record a new phenomenon and happy for her son, who had confided his inadequacies to her. 

Without further preamble, Laurent slid down his pants, revealing a monstrous tool that hung to mid-thigh. 

Miriel stood with mouth agape, shocked at the sight that far exceeded her expectations. 

“Laurent…” Miriel tentatively started. “Have there been other changes recently?” She looked her son in the eyes, trying to find a reasonable explanation for this sudden change. 

Laurent pondered silently before finding something different. “Ah, there was one other thing, Severa noted this morning that my hair got slightly more shiny. I had thought that it was simply the effect of the light… but looking at it now…” He gazed at the pubic hair between his legs. “I think she may have been right, it does look to be a slightly different color. Does this have anything to do with my sudden growth?” 

When the young mage looked up at his mother, he was surprised to find her white-faced and shaken. 

The words that left her mouth next were one he would not soon forget. 

“Laurent, I have something to confess…” 

**The same night**

“Severa, my love?” Laurent asked the slender beauty next to him. 

“Mmm?” She answered into the pillow she was laying face-first into. 

“I know we haven’t been on the best of terms lately, and I’ve made up my mind.” Laurent continued, running a hand up and down her back. 

She simply peeked one eye at him, urging him on silently. 

“So I’ve prepared a big surprise for you tonight.” He smiled gently, reassuring her that he was okay. “If you’d like, could you put on this blindfold for me? I think it’ll make it easier on my nerves.” 

“Oh… thank you Laurent!” Severa flipped herself over and hugged him tightly. “I know it’s selfish of me, but I promise no matter what happens, I’ll never sleep with him behind your back.” She then peppered his face with kisses. “Do I at least get to know who it is?” 

Laurent chuckled. “Don’t worry, it’s someone you know very well.” He hinted mysteriously. “Now if you please?” He finished, handing her the blindfold. 

After checking that she had indeed put on the blindfold and had stripped down to her negligee, he snuffed out all but one candle. Then he turned back to marvel at her lithe figure, battle-hardened but supple where it counted. He drank in the sight of her flowing red hair and remembered all the times it flowed behind her like a banner during a fight. 

A few silent moments had passed when he reached out a hand to take hers. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” She breathed in giddy anticipation. 

“Alright, first let me make sure that you’re wet enough, his cock is huge.” He announced before eagerly bringing his mouth over her wet lower lips, thoroughly licking and sucking every nook and cranny until she gushed all over his face. 

“Next, I’ll be giving you some other penises for comparison.” Laurent brought out Stahl’s rubber copy and laid it on her flat stomach. “How does this one feel?” 

“Lacking.” She laughed. “Isn’t this one Stahl’s? I hope you brought someone bigger than ‘average’”. 

“Next let’s try this one.” Laurent now brought out the fake penis labelled R that he had purchased for the sake of this surprise. 

She gasped the moment it touched her skin, seeing it again right after Stahl’s, it looked substantially larger. She fumbled around with it, gauging its dimensions with her hands. “Veeeeeeeeery niiiiiiiiiice.” She whistled in admiration. 

“How does it compare to Owain and Inigo?” Laurent asked, unable to contain his curiosity. 

“Hmmm… I’d say a bit bigger than Owain but a bit smaller than Inigo. But not by much! Whose is it?” She asked, also curious. 

“You’ll never believe it…” Laurent paused for dramatic effect. “It’s Ricken’s.” 

“No way! Man, I’d love to see him in a few years, I bet he’ll have a monster! Lucky you, Olivia.” Severa pouted playfully. 

“He sure will, but for now, it’s time for you to take another monster.” Laurent then shifted off the bed to pretend to bring something else in range of her hands. In reality, he had kicked off his pants and shirt, bringing his newly upgraded package for her to handle. 

He guided her tiny hands to his thick cock, pausing right before the moment of contact to take in her toothy grin. 

At contact, Severa went slack-jawed. 

Five seconds later, a wet spot had appeared on the flimsy fabric covering her sex. 

Ten seconds after that, she regained the ability to speak. “Oh my sweet Naga this thing is huge! Owain and Inigo put together couldn’t compete with this monster. Where did you find him?” 

“Actually, he was right under our noses.” Laurent chuckled, trying not to moan to give the game away. 

“Oh shit, I’m not even gonna need foreplay… can I please have him for tonight Laurent?” Severa pleaded, bucking her hips to get closer to the object of her desire. 

“Go ahead and enjoy him.” Laurent answered before slipping her out of her panties and immediately ramming his wrist-thick cock into her, stopping at a shallow depth. 

“What? Why did you stop? Please, keep going, I can handle it.” Severa was begging, desperate to be filled to the deepest part of her love tunnel. 

“Now, now, don’t be impatient.” Laurent whispered into her ear, gently stroking her fiery hair. “I just want him to compare himself to your former ‘very deeply satisfying’ lovers. He’ll slowly push in that monstrous cock, stretching you wide open, all you have to do is say stop when he reaches Owain and Inigo’s depth.” 

“Yes! Just get it going! My walls are tingling, my womb itches to be rammed.” Severa was now vividly imagining the events about to come. 

Laurent quietly pushed himself in further, relishing the sweet whimpers that escaped from Severa, then past a certain point, he had to grab onto her hips to plunge in deeper. He estimated this was about the length of Stahl’s penis, the one Severa used regularly. 

A few centimeters past that point, Severa panted out for him to stop in a shaky voice, signaling that Owain reached this deep, she was on the verge of orgasming. He could feel the tip of his cock touching her womb, but still had some room to dig deeper. Another centimeter or so from that point, he reached as far as Inigo. Severa was in the midst of a full-blown orgasm now, pulsating around his wide member. 

“So… this is as far as Inigo reached?” Laurent calmly asked, trying not to give away by the tone of his voice that the pulsating was producing a mind-numbing sensation in his cock-head. 

“It’s not the same at all… this monster is so much thicker.” Severa gasped. “I’m cumming just from the stretching, it’s huge. Every time it jerks around I feel like I’m going to squirt. Oh gods, move, I want to feel it move.” 

At this, Laurent decided that he had teased her enough, and with a swift motion, removed the blindfold. Severa stared starry-eyed at her lover. 

“How…?” She was at a loss for words. But even if she knew what to say, she would have been incapable of it when Laurent pushed forward one final time, burying himself to the hilt inside of her. When his pelvis made contact with her erect clit, she came wildly, releasing pent-up stress for the last year since the Shepherds had found her. 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahnnnnnnnnnng… Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss… Laurent IloveyousomuchandIloveyourcockitssobigsohugesomuchbetterthanInigo… Fuck yes uhnnn ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh…” She trailed off, dripping pussy gushing out in spurts wetting the sheets beneath them. 

“Surprise.” Laurent grinned, relieved that finally, the last of his worries had disappeared. From now on, he would focus on living a life of bliss with his love and his new penis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no see!
> 
> So yeah, this one was pretty short, but I'd love to hear your thoughts on it! Do you like the format and should I do more interludes like this? I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> Ah, another thing. Waaaaaaaaaaay back in chapter 1, Etherious01 left a comment wanting a penis expansion for Robin, sorry that won't happen but I hope you'll make do with one for Laurent.
> 
> Anyhow, next chapter is probably gonna involve some gossip and a special event in Anna's tent. The context of this chapter is also going to be mentioned in further chapters on the sly (like Miriel mentioning her conversation to Robin or Severa gossiping about Laurent for example).
> 
> For now, that's it!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> the4thera


	5. Rumours and Other Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contents of a certain discussion are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So this update has come (I hope) rather swiftly. The reason is that I had inspiration to write and that I'm going on a trip for a few days starting tomorrow. So, I had the option of posting after I've returned but I'm afraid that I'd forget some important plot points. Instead, I have opted to flesh out the part of story that I do know and leave the rest untouched (with precise notes so that I can pick right back up where I left off when I return).
> 
> Apologies for making this chapter somewhat shorter than others. Have no fear, this cut-off was due to timing, not lack of inspiration.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> the4thera

Chapter 4: Rumors and Other Truths 

“Hey, was that just Laurent?” Robin asked as he made his way back from his morning patrol. “What did he wa-” he was cut short by Miriel coming to greet him with a languorous, romantic kiss. She cupped one hand on his cheek and let the other one roam the nape of his neck. Robin melted into her touch right away, always pleased by any affection she showed him. A few moaning minutes later they broke away. 

“Care to explain what that was for?” Robin laughed goofily, holding her close to him and rubbing her back gently. “Not that I’m complaining or anything.” 

“Mmm, can we just stay like this for a little bit?” Miriel pleaded, nuzzling closer into his chest and hugging him tightly. 

“Sure, Miri. I don’t have anything urgent for now.” He then led her by the arms to the couch. “Why don’t we just cuddle? It’s been a hectic week for us.” 

Robin then laid down lengthwise and let Miriel use his chest as a pillow. She put her ear to his beating heart and relaxed as she listened to the slow and steady thumps she was so familiar with. When he leaned down to lay a kiss on the top of her head she blushed furiously, taken by surprise. She knew he was a hopeless sappy romantic, but since she herself did not have good sense for that stuff, she was often rendered breathless by the countless thoughtful surprises he was prone to giving. 

It was a rare moment of peace they were able to enjoy, mostly because they were both very capable people and had been saddled with heavy duties around the camp. Chrom, as their fearless leader entrusted a lot to them. She looked up and stared into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes and was reminded once more of the intense devotion Robin showed towards her. He would sacrifice anything just to see her happy. 

At that thought she was reminded of the passionate night they had shared with Henry and Tharja and felt an aching throbbing in both her nether region and her heart. She was having mixed feelings at sharing her body with another, not matter how much she physically craved the attention. The pain in her heart brought her to the precipice of tears and she quickly buried her face deeper into his chest, trying to stifle the oncoming torrent of emotions. 

Robin, ever observant of his lover, pulled her face up and peered into her teary eyes, wearing a mask of concern. “Hey… what’s wrong? Don’t cry Miriel. You know it hurts me to see you hurting…” 

“I-I’m fine, Robin.” She tried a smile, wiping at the corners of her eyes. “I’m just a little overwhelmed by all that’s happened recently, and reminding myself of how lucky I am to have you by my side.” 

“And I always will be.” He promised as he pulled her into a protective embrace. 

“Truly? Do you mean that?” Miriel peered hopefully over the top of her rims. “I’ve… done some horrible things to you recently…” 

“They’re not horrible if they make you happy.” Robin reassured her. “I… know that I’m lacking in certain areas, and I’ve been trying to find a compromise so that you can get what you deserve.” He hushed her with a finger, seeing that she was about to protest. “I mean it when I say that I think you’re perfect, you know? You deserve nothing less than perfect, it compliments you. Accepting mediocre results is not becoming of the Miriel I love. I don’t want you to lose sight of who you are or restrain yourself in order to please me. I’m strong enough to admit that I’m not the right fit for you in every area of life and that’s okay because I will still love you no matter what.” 

“It’s unfair…” Miriel pouted with a hint of a smile. “How am I supposed to argue with that? You have a frightening talent with words, Robin. I can only hope that you never use that talent for evil. I don’t think anyone could resist your charm.” 

“Not even you?” Robin smirked and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. 

“Especially not me.” Miriel giggled cutely, taking his lips with hers once again. 

“So what did Laurent drop by to say anyway?” Robin asked again, getting the feeling that his son was trying to avoid him. 

Miriel took off her glasses and started wiping the lenses as she thought about how to broach the difficult subject. 

“Come here Robin, I want to show you something.” Miriel decided, leading him by the hand to the table, where her notebook was left open. 

“Isn’t that the penis size chart?” Robin asked as casually as he could, being 2nd from the bottom was still a bit of a sore spot for him. The only one smaller than him was unfortunately Laurent. 

His son ranked dead last among their peers, 21st in length and girth at 6.5 cm long and 9 cm thick. He knew from the constant advice that Laurent sought from Miriel that Severa found him utterly unsatisfying, despite the fact that they were very much in love. Also unfortunately, Laurent did not share Robin’s unique proclivities when it came to sex. 

And of course, Henry, now confirmed, dominated the list at 26.5 cm long and 17.2 cm thick. He shuddered, reading the note that Miriel had written beside the chart that read: _size disparity between the largest member and the smallest member is 4.08 times larger in length and 1.91 times in girth. Total volume difference is 1500%._

“What you are holding is the old list.” Miriel flipped the page over to her latest entry. “This is the new one, updated just this morning.” 

“Ah, so Laurent dropped by to announce some findings?” Robin made the connection using his quick wits. He knew that Laurent was cooperating with Miriel on this. He had much easier access to the men’s baths, when there was a guarantee that male genitalia would be out in the open, even if he could not conceivably ask them to become erect. 

“Take a look.” Miriel prompted her husband. 

The first thing that Robin took notice of was that Laurent was no longer at the bottom of the list. It made him happy to know that at least he wouldn’t have to suffer the pains of being inadequate. After all, even Donnel, who was only a few spots above himself had no trouble pleasuring Nowi. And she was much more experienced than she let on. 

Then Robin saw that there were fewer and fewer names with an asterisk attached. These were the men that Miriel had not yet procured in-person measurements for. One of them was Lon’qu for obvious reasons and another was Yarne, who ran away every time Miriel was in sight, probably having caught wind of some rumours about Miriel wanting to use him as a guinea pig for other experiments. Rumours that weren’t entirely unfounded. 

But as Robin kept scanning further up the list, still Laurent’s name did not appear. Until almost the very top. 

4 th. 

Laurent now ranked fourth among all males in camp. His endowment stood at a towering 18.4 cm long and 14.6 cm thick. 

“This is great news! Miriel, Laurent isn’t just normal, he’s gifted.” Robin beamed. “But, just how?” He turned to face a weeping Miriel, who was hiding her face in her hands. 

“Robin… I’m so sorry… I’m pregnant, and Henry’s the father.” 

The tactician remained silent in shock, and the only sound in the tent was Miriel’s quiet sobbing. She was too afraid to say anything that could hurt him more, and he was careful not to say anything that could hurt her. 

Finally, Robin just said, “Laurent is still my son.” 

“His biological composition has changed, Robin. It is likely that our actions have had an impact on the history of the world and… and…” She paused, wiping away at her tears, for once at a loss for words. 

“I understand that, my love.” Robin came close to embrace her. “But I still consider Laurent my son. And I will still raise him as my own.” He finished, placing a comforting hand on her stomach. 

“Even with such a wretched woman corrupted by lust as your wife?” Miriel tilted her head back, searching his face with her gaze. 

“Yes.” He answered simply. 

“Even if I take other men to bed?” She continued. 

Robin twitched in his pants, but replied as evenly as he could muster. “Yes.” 

“Even if this,” She grabbed at his hardening length. “Doesn’t satisfy me?” 

Robin could now only manage a strangled “Yes.” 

“Come here, Robin.” Miriel dragged him by the collar of his shirt and sat him down on a chair. She then kissed him savagely. 

While he was distracted, her hands traveled to his waist and tugged down his pants and underwear, leaving him naked below the waist. 

Taking a step back, Miriel looked down, staring at her toes, fidgeting, suddenly self-conscious of the role she was taking. 

“I’m an awful wife Robin, and I don’t deserve your love.” Miriel admitted the heavy feelings that weighed her down. “But I’ll still take care of all your sexual needs.” 

Having said that, Miriel enthusiastically kneeled down and kissed Robin’s thighs and belly. “It may not be much to look at, but this,” She grasped his short and stiff cock “Is mine.” 

Then she began to lick his cock head, wrapping her tongue around the head and fondling his compact balls. Robin couldn’t suppress his moans, being deprived for too long of his wife’s expert tongue-work. Before a minute had passed, his cock had begun to twitch so she switched her attentions to his shaft. At first she slowly pursed her lips and created a vacuum in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down at a snail’s pace. When he was fully engorged, but still pathetically thin compared to the likes of Henry or Kellam, she released the pressure she had built up in her mouth. Now, with copious amounts of saliva, Miriel quickened her pace and squeezed the shaft lightly from Robin’s sensitive underside with her tongue. Every so often, she would press her lips all the way to the base of his cock, leaving it there for a moment, enjoying the tension in Robin’s legs as he threw his head back before removing herself, sucking hard until her lips let go of his crown with a pop. 

Although Robin had received this incredible treatment innumerable times before, he had still not built up any resistance to her technique. Despite the flattering connotations of her skill in this regard, she couldn’t help but wish that he’d last a bit longer. 

That was the thought that was running through her head when Robin reached the end of his self-control, shooting out 5 spurts into Miriel’s warm and waiting mouth. Much more than usual, but still only succeeding in filling up half of her oral capacity. She opened her mouth to show her lover his load, swirled it around with her tongue once and swallowed. 

“Oh Naga, Miri… do this more often and I would forgive you for everything.” Robin panted, trying to recover. “In fact, just give me a few moments to rest up and we can go again.” 

“I’m afraid I’m not patient enough to let you have a few moments.” Miriel winked as she began to suck on his semi-hard penis again. However, after a minute or two of attempting to get him back to full mast, it obviously wasn’t working. She was on the verge of giving up when she had a devious idea. 

“You know, Robin? Henry would have been hard already.” Miriel feigned a moue, but was secretly thrilled that she had got his cock to twitch at the mention of her other lover. “Oh, did that get a reaction out of you? Are you imagining your slutty wife having the night of her life on top of one of the biggest cocks in existence?” 

At this point, she noticed that he was harder than he had been before, but instead of stopping her teasing and moving on to pleasuring him, she decided to push further with her probing, eager to ascertain his true feelings on the matter. 

“Just what about it gets you so hard, my love?” Miriel asked, genuinely curious. 

“It’s the look of pure bliss on your face that I know you’ve never had with me.” Robin answered without preamble as he jerked himself off to the memory. “It’s the fact that sharing of this kind is generally considered taboo. It’s the huge difference in our sizes and the unguarded look of lust you get as you are hypnotized by his magnetic pull. It’s the fact that as you orgasm, you are free of the shackles that bind you to me, and you finally admit that my tiny penis isn’t enough for you.” 

“Why?” Miriel puzzled, unable to make sense of the reasons why Robin would feel like he did. 

“Because I’m a cuckold and it’s my fetish.” Robin finally admitted, ejaculating as his confession came to light. Two small drops of cum fell lamely to the ground, not even splashing Miriel who was kneeling right in front of him. 

When Robin had recovered enough to take in his surroundings, he noticed that Miriel was rummaging through her chest in search of something. When she had found it, she brought it to where Robin was sitting. It was wrapped in a blanket and around as large as her fore-arm. 

“I’m glad you’ve let me in on your secret.” Miriel smirked, pecking him lightly on the cheek. “Now, I also have a secret that I’ve been keeping.” She pushed the package into his hands and began stripping. 

“What is it?” Robin asked. “Should I unwrap it?” 

When Miriel nodded, he gently unfolded the linen cloth that was wrapped around the mystery item. 

It was a replica of Henry’s monstrous cock. 

Miriel took it from him and stuck it to the empty space between Robin’s legs with a suction cup of some sort. 

“Anna and I have been working on a business enterprise.” Miriel explained. “Many soldiers have libido’s to satiate and since their partners aren’t always available… or satisfactory,” She said as she glanced meaningfully towards Robin. “We’ve recruited the wives and girlfriends of the group to take molds of their partners at night. Of course, male toys exist as well. In fact, we were planning a presentation tomorrow, but I think that you should get an advance preview.” She finished with a wink. 

Once again she knelt between his knees, but this time she was faced with a monstrous, thick shaft incomparable to her husband’s. She pressed her tits up against the trunk and wrapped her lips around the head with difficulty. The whole bout was a show for Robin’s enjoyment. 

“This is me, worshipping Henry, the man who impregnated me in one night. The man whose loads are more voluminous than your weekly total. The man who is more than twice your length and twice your thickness. Compare and despair.” Miriel announced before performing her entire routine of the morning, this time on Henry’s proxy cock. 

The actions were the same, but the reactions were completely different. Miriel was entranced and sweating heavily. She was often out of breath and choking. It was phenomenally sexy. Between the husky panting, sultry half-lidded eyes and sweaty bust, Robin got hard once more, painfully throbbing in the bruised flesh. He ignored that pain and looked straight into Miriel’s eyes. 

Finally, she let go of the rubbery column, leaving full of slobber. 

“The taste could use a little improvement.” Miriel noted, more to herself than to her rapt audience. 

The huge toy was propped against Robin’s stiff cock, yet even accounting for the height of his thighs, Henry’s tool still dwarfed his. But the thought of seeing his lovely wife impale herself on it set his mind ablaze. 

Seeing the evident lust on his face, Miriel stood and guided one of his hands to the delta of her sex. Robin gasped when he felt the rivulets drawing their way to the inside of her knees. And in the middle, was a slimy puddle that draped her entire entrance. 

“I’ve never gotten this wet for anyone, not even for you.” She sat on Robin’s thighs to illustrate why. “And the thing that got me so excited is right in front of you.” 

She used both of her hands to grip the two penises in front of her. One hand enveloped Robin’s and the other attempted to wrap itself around Henry’s. 

“See, his is like a massive trunk, splitting me open and scraping against every corner of my pussy. It makes me gush and writhe and cream.” She said while she pressed the toy against her stomach, demonstrating the depth of penetration it could achieve. “Yours, on the other hand, resembles a twig. It barely makes me feel anything, except annoyed at how big it could be.” From this angle, it was clear to see that even with a handicap, he was only just over half the size of the behemoth that was about to take Miriel. 

“Ride it Miriel, I want to see you in the throes of passion.” Robin broke his silence, eager to see her reach the pinnacle of pleasure. 

Miriel complied, bringing her entrance to the bulbous tip of the proxy and closed her eyes as she slowly sunk onto it, reveling in the incomparable thickness. When she was almost down to the bottom, her fluffy ass levitating a fraction of a centimeter above Robin’s legs, her toes curled up and she bit her lips, trembling from the orgasm that shook her core. She clung tightly both to Robin’s neck and to the cock that was impaled in her. 

When her shaking had subsided, she reclaimed the control in her legs necessary to ride the massive cock. While she pistoned up and down, her juices began to overflow and coat everything beneath her in copious amounts of love juice. The liquids helped her pump even faster, now creating a rhythmic slapping sound interspersed by both of their moans. 

After a moment, her panting once again turned ragged. 

“I… hope… you’ve… enjoyed… the… show…” Miriel punctuated each of her words by slamming down hard. She looked like she still had something to say, but the rest was interrupted by a powerful orgasm that shook her like a rag-doll. She bit down viciously into Robin’s shoulder to stifle her cry. So deep was the bite that she drew blood and left a mark that would remain conspicuous for at least 2 weeks. 

“That was fantastic, hun.” Robin gasped, pulling her from where she lay limply, out of energy after cumming so intensely. “It certainly left quite an impression on me.” He joked as he pointed to his bloody shoulder. 

“Mmm…” Miriel nodded sleepily. “You’ll have to forgive me if the mark of my love is not quite as elegant as those adorned by the Ylissean royalty.” She made a weak attempt at humour back at him. 

Robin laughed generously then lifted her up from her seat. The cock head popped out of her cavern like a cork from a wine bottle. However, what fell from her nether lips were rather fat dollops of creamy goo that splattered the chair and floor. 

He wondered at how wet and messy her performance had been and some voice in the back of his head reminded him to clean up later. But for the time being, he carried his exhausted wife to their bed and wrapped both arms around her, cuddling and protecting her. They made the picture of a normal couple who had just indulged in mind-blowing, chaotic, frenzied sex. It would have been completely heart-warming if not for the impossibly girthy and lengthy cock that stood upright, still attached to a cum-soaked chair. 

**The next day**

Severa made her way to Miriel and Robin’s tent, feeling chirpy even if her face looked haunted with gaunt cheeks and hollow eyes. 

“Oh hey, Severa!” Robin waved as he exited the tent, no doubt on his daily morning patrol. “Whoa, I know it’s rude to say this to a lady, but you don’t look so good today. Come to get some medicine from Miriel?” 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Severa nodded. Her eyes flicked over to an unmistakable red mark that showed near Robin’s neck. “Is that…” She stopped herself abruptly when she realized she was about to ask her boyfriend’s father if he had a love bite on his neck. 

Robin, noticing the particularly incriminating shade of crimson the young sword-maiden had turned, gave a surprised yelp and brought a hand up to cover the offending mark. 

“Uh… let’s pretend you never saw that, okay?” Robin grinned his sheepish grin. 

“Mmhmm and let’s pretend you didn’t know that I’m here for blood tea alright?” Severa gave her best coquettish smile as she sashayed her way past a speechless Robin. 

“You… yesterday? Laurent?” Robin stammered, still trying to get the image of Severa and Laurent sleeping together out of his head. 

“You’re cute.” Severa giggled teasingly as she made her way through the cloth doors. 

Inside she saw Miriel seated calmly on a chair, making notes in her infamous journal. The air smelled of a faint but distinct odor of sex. The child of the future repressed a grin as she walked up and tapped Miriel on the shoulder, smelling her sweat, and widening her grin. 

“Hey Miriel, now this is really really embarrassing but um… could you maybe prepare me some blood tea?” Severa politely asked, not seeming embarrassed in the least. 

“Please, don’t be embarrassed. We humans are creatures of many needs; sex is merely one of them.” Miriel responded in her usual reserved manner of speech, only dropping her seamless façade around Robin. “Why don’t you take a seat? I’ll have some prepared for you in a few minutes.” 

Severa obediently took a seat and carefully observed Miriel as she busied herself with preparing the concoction that would eliminate any unwanted children from her womb. Her eyes took in every detail. Of special interest was the stiff movement of her legs and the wide sways of her hips. 

“Sooooooo,” She started, as nonchalantly as she could manage. “Did you manage to take care of your needs yesterday?” 

Miriel pretended not to be fazed by the unexpected comment, but Severa’s sharp eyes didn’t miss the momentary tensing of the mage’s shoulders. “I don’t seem to understand the implication of your question?” Miriel responded with equal nonchalance. 

“Oh, come on now, let’s not beat around the bush on this.” Severa laughed. “You may be my boyfriend’s mother, but we’re friends too. Tell me, did you have fun with Robin’s…” She trailed off as she mimicked a gigantic penis between her legs with both hands. “I mean, Laurent must have gotten that monster from someone!” 

Miriel sighed, letting the pretense of innocence fall to the wayside. “I suppose you noticed the mark I left on Robin’s shoulder?” 

“Yup!” Severa nodded excitedly. “Plus there’s this rumour going around that you and Robin and Henry and Tharja spent a night together. In bed. And since Tharja can’t stop bragging about Henry’s size, I just guessed that Robin must be at least somewhere close to him for you to agree to spend a night together. You know, since you’ve been collecting all this information about sex and all…” 

“You’ve… thought this through quite a bit.” Miriel blinked, take off guard by such an intricate theory that was dangerously close to the truth. 

“Are you kidding, it’s all us girls can gossip about! You’re the hot topic around town, and since Laurent hit puberty yesterday or something, it all kind of clicked for me.” Severa crossed her arms, satisfied at having found out one of the smartest and most careful people around camp. “So? How much of it did I get right?” 

Miriel thought about admitting that she had most parts right, but another idea flashed across her mind. “If you really want to know, come to Anna’s shop tomorrow night. And bring Laurent with you as well. I’ll explain everything there, for anyone who’s curious.” 

“Alright! I’m looking forward to it!” Severa exclaimed. 

“For now, take your tea and be on your way.” Miriel proposed, bringing a steaming hot cup of blood tea for her to drink. 

When she was alone once again, she began to formulate a plan to reveal all the secrets she had kept to herself for the past month or so. An enigmatic smile floated across her features as she got to planning, every detail recorded in her trusty journal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it?
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and will provide me with much appreciated feedback. I'll try to answer while I'm away to the best of my ability, but my apologies if it ends up taking a while.
> 
> For the next chapter, I'm probably going to write out the rest of the idea I had (the event in Anna's 'secret shop'). As for what happens next, it's either going to be concerning Sumia and Chrom or another interlewd with Inigo and Lissa. Let me know what you'd prefer. Thanks in advance!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> the4thera


	6. Interlewd - Neglected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo is misunderstood by pretty much everyone in camp. Whereas they think he's a hopeless flirt and womanizer, he's actually a warm and fuzzy romantic who just wants to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So... I know it's been a long time without an update, and for that I'd like to apologize. But! The story isn't dead and I fully plan on continuing it.
> 
> Not that I'm making excuses or anything but, between starting a new job, taking optional summer classes and playing D&D, MtG and DotA 2... my time has been fairly limited.
> 
> Ok... and I was lazy >.>
> 
> Anyway, the result of all that is that I, like a certain someone in this chapter have completely neglected my duties towards my writing. So, I hope you all enjoy my mental diarrhea that took a grand total of 2 days to write up.
> 
> See you at the bottom as per usual!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> the4thera

Chapter 4.5: Interlewd – Neglected

Inigo danced gracefully across the rows of products adorning the shelves of the Shephard’s merchant. For the time being, he had agreed to work in her shop at his mother’s request. A less astute son would have pondered why, but Inigo did not need to. He had enough experience dealing with women in lust to understand that she craved any quiet moment she could have with Ricken, his father.

He felt nothing but happiness at this newfound initiative that took his mother and mentor. In his time she had only found comfort in Ricken after her first husband had died in the war.

Nevertheless, he sighed and looked forlornly around him at the cramped space. Despite giving Anna use of the biggest tent at their disposal, the shelves still crowded any shopper or shopkeeper within their ranks. And this dancer wanted nothing more than to spin and jump and fly across an open stage.

Well, that and flirt with any woman he could find.

At least, that’s what they assumed of him. And looking into a mirror on display, he couldn’t hold back another sigh. Without a shred of narcissism, he cursed his perfect handsome face for lending him airs he did not take on willingly.

Contrary to what everyone else thought of him, he had very specific standards regarding women, and rather than a flirt, he was more of a romantic. Thinking back to when Severa had broken her relationship with him (and Owain, he would later find out), he sighed unhappily once again. He really had loved her, and he had thought that she felt the same way, but ever since she got together with Laurent, she had adamantly refused all of his advances.

Usually, it was the other way around. He regularly had to fight back the unwanted attentions of most women he interacted with. Although, they were thankfully, not usually members of Chrom’s private army. 

Snapping back to the present, he walked over to the last box he had to move for today. It was knee-high and marked with a red X, indicating that this particular parcel belonged in the back-store, where some of the more… unsavoury products were put away for storage. Or in some cases for special order. 

Picking up the box, he noticed that it was labelled: _Collection from Ostia/Pherae_.

Inigo didn’t pay it much mind. The names sounded foreign and he assumed that they were kingdoms in some faraway land. He long gotten used to the idea that Anna was able to conduct business in the Outrealms, a testament to the fame of her family and her individual prowess as a trader. He admired that aspect of her despite her unnatural and unhealthy obsession with money.

“Anna?” He called, giving her a fair warning before crossing over into the backstore, package held in front of him.

Anna was bent down cataloguing some obscene item or another. She turned to face him, hair exaggeratingly flying across her face, her wide eyes focussing on the young store helper as she batted her lashes at him. She was incredibly beautiful and used her charms to strike ridiculously good deals with male and female customers alike. She dressed smartly and professionally but with a tight style that enhanced her generous curves.

On most other men, she would have probably incited feelings of arousal so potent they would dream of her constantly, falling prey to her charms. Fortunately, Olivia was even more beautiful, and Inigo had become desensitized to feminine charms at a young age. He suspected that Anna’s attempts at seduction were born out of a sense of competition rather than from her attraction to him.

The problem was that the latter was also present in her motivations.

And the more he rejected her, the more she became attracted to him. He had seen the type and knew he had to terminate his employment here soon, before things got ugly.

“Oh, thank you Inigo.” She smiled cutely at him, closing the gap so that she could read the label on the package. “I’d been waiting for this package for a while now. Why don’t you place it down over here?” She grabbed hold of his arm and guided him to a nearby table, all the while staring up into his face as he pointedly ignored her interest in him. “What would I do without a big, strong man to help me?”

“I have no doubt you could handle all this work just fine by yourself.” Inigo replied, a tad too gruffly.

“Mmm, yeah.” She admitted, “But sometimes, it just gets so… lonely.”

“I’m sure it does…” He followed her sentence carefully. “Would you like me to help with anything else or…”

“Ah, just wait a moment while I verify the contents.” She sauntered over to the box and cut the top open to reach in and grab a few items.

Inigo winced when she pulled out 2 cock-shaped rubbery objects. This was precisely why he didn’t want to stick around. For the last 2 weeks, Anna had been stocking up on replicated penises of all shapes and sizes. His included.

He had no qualms about comparing himself to others. Many of the women he had been with had eagerly and enthusiastically confirmed that he was indeed quite well endowed. The trouble was that he had allowed himself to get roped into making a replica for Anna. And he’d be damned if he hadn’t walked into the backstore to find that his model was damp. The whole tent of course was roofed.

He didn’t dare ask her how the dampness had come about. He had very heavy suspicions.

“Hmmm… very nice.” She mused as she contemplated where to place them. One was stout and fat, and marked H and the other long and slender and marked E. The naming scheme was simple, and although this was a joint venture between Anna and Miriel, the scientist had been rather detached from the project and let the merchant make most of the marketing decisions.

For the moment, 1 letter model names was fine, but the limitations were obvious as they’d quickly run out of letters to use. However, they conserved a certain degree of anonymity, for which Inigo himself was extremely grateful.

Anna whistled in admiration as she pulled out the last object, a huge cock that was thickest in the middle of the shaft, sporting a flared bulbous head. It simply said W.

“Alright that’s the last of it!” Anna exclaimed.

“Sure, I’ll be going now.” Inigo breathed, visible relieved that he wouldn’t have to hang around this den of debauchery for much longer.

“Ah!” Anna interrupted him. “Just before you go, there’s a little delivery I’d like you to make.” She shuffled over to another rack, the one where the men of the Shepherds were on display.

Inigo had noticed some time ago that the ones on this rack were significantly larger than those on the other racks on average and couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pride at that. The Ostia/Pherae collection seemed to be rather middle-of-the-pack and Hoshido was on the small side. As far as he could tell, the Nohr rack was the one whose overall sizes were most like their very own group.

His daydreaming was cut short as Anna pushed a silicone replica into his hands.

He handled the phallic object gingerly. Actually, it started to feel familiar.

Then he realized that it was his own replica.

Anna shamelessly looked from his replica to his crotch and back again, before starting to squirm a little bit.

“Why don’t you… ah…” She shuddered. “Why don’t you go ahead and wrap that up and deliver it to tent number 14? And don’t forget to invite her to tomorrows event!”

Inigo nodded stiffly and fled the scene, leaving a heavily aroused Anna to deal with her predicament.

Luckily for her, she was flooded with options.

** A short while later **

            Inigo mindlessly advanced towards his destination holding his parcel securely in a messenger sling, without noticing anything in his surroundings. Mostly he just shuddered at Anna’s reactions and chastised himself for getting aroused.

            For all his grumbling, he did have to admit that she was gorgeous, and wistfully wished she weren’t.

            Before he knew it, he had reached the number 14 tent, a numbering system devised to ensure the anonymity of the recipients. Unsurprisingly, the need came about right around the time when the general store started carrying marital aid objects of a certain nature…

            Too late, he realized what he was about to do. Not only was he on the verge of meeting with one of his friends, or Naga forbid, one of his friends’ mothers, but he was about to deliver them a lifelike replica of his endowment.

            There was no secret what it would be used for either.

            Unfortunately, he had already rung the bell that hung to the frame of the tent, another collaboration between Anna and Miriel. It was an interesting idea that had taken hold. He silently cursed her big brain.

            Even though most of her inventions had the benefit of making life simpler or more comfortable to all the members of the Shepherds (and he had no doubt would one day spread to the entire world), sometimes it had the opposite effect.

            For example, having him wait around a woman’s tent to present her with a (HIS!) toy cock she would fuck herself with.

            “Oh hey Anna, I wasn’t expecting you for another…” Lissa cut herself short as she peeked out the tent and was faced with Inigo’s blank stare.

            Fuck.

            His best friend’s mom was dressed in a completely see-through negligee that hung to her small and pert breasts. It flared out to give a clear view of her deliciously flat stomach. And beneath that she wore a pair of black novelty panties. Inigo knew that they sported a slit where her vaginal opening was.

            After all he had stocked them himself last week.

            “Eek!” the princess squeaked, hurriedly disappearing back between the flaps.

            Inigo stood motionless, seemingly robbed of any thoughts. His thinking was indeed muddied because some of the blood that usually supplied his head had found itself somewhere else.

            A moment later, she reappeared in much more modest apparel, though Inigo couldn’t help himself from wondering whether or not she had had time to replace her panties.

            “Ahem!” Lissa cleared her throat with as much dignity as she could. She did an admirable job, no doubt due to the practice she got as royalty. She almost managed to keep the blush from her face. “Inigo, hi! I clearly wasn’t expecting you today… did you come by to see if Owain is in?”

            “Ah. Ummmm…” the dancer hesitated, caught off guard by the chipper tone she took. “Actually, I’m here to see you.”

            “See… me?” She cocked her head.

            “Yes.” He began to rummage around in his bag. “It’s a delivery from Anna?”

            “Oh.” She managed to breathe out. “Oh!” This time stronger as she came to the realization of what that meant. “Come in then.” She turned quickly to try and hide the full-on blush that enflamed her face.

            And his loins.

            He walked into the tent.

            Inside, it was just as he had remembered it. As Owain’s best friend, he had frequently come by to hang out, catching up with him after they had both been found in this world. Recently, however, he had not had time to visit.

            Between Lissa’s surprising marriage to Lon’Qu and his job tending Anna’s store, he had been quite busy.

            Lissa and Lon’Qu getting together was baffling to some, while for him, it was a sad story of the times they lived in. Being the hopeless romantic that he was, he strongly desired all marriages to be born out of love. However, as Olivia had patiently explained to her son that since Chrom had married Sumia out of love to the protests of pretty much everyone in the royal court, Lissa had no choice but to be the one to fortify the bonds between the Halidom of Ylisse and Ferox. She herself had served many years under the Khans and frequently received news from Basilio and Flavia, and because of this had developed quite a head for politics.

            Nevertheless, the news had left him feeling sad when he had first heard of it because Lissa’s infatuation with Frederick was an open secret. Still, he imagined that her marriage wasn’t completely unsuccessful judging by the appearance of Owain in this world.

            “Would you care for some tea Inigo?” Lissa asked quietly as she set down a pair of cups filled with fragrant tea.

            “Aunt Lissa, I really shouldn’t…” He trailed off, embarrassed as he remembered the encounter from earlier.

            “Please, I insist.” Lissa pressed. “I’d just like to explain the reasons… so that you won’t misunderstand.” Then she laughed her crystalline laugh. “And please, how many times have I told you to call me Lissa? Aunt makes me feel old.”

            “I know you’re barely two years older than me,” Inigo smiled sheepishly. “But still, you’re royalty! At the very least let me call you Lady Lissa.”

            “No no no no,” She rebuked him, giggling and waving her hands in front of her. “It’s far too stuffy and I have to hear that at court all the time, if you start calling me that too, I’ll lose it!”

            Inigo nodded his assent and for a while they sat quietly, barely sipping their tea that had yet to cool down.

            Lissa was the one to break the silence.

            “I’m sure you know the nature of the object that you’re carrying in that bag.” She started, looking away from her interlocutor.

            Inigo said nothing and let her continue.

            “It’s frustrating to admit, but my marriage leaves something to be desired.” She sighed before continuing with her explanation. “All of my advisors assured me that Lon’Qu was basically the ideal person in a political marriage. He had no interest in women and would allow me to do as I wished, and even encouraged me to take on lovers if I started feeling lonely.” She looked outraged at the last admission.

            “That must have been rough to hear.”

            “Everyone knows what he’s like… after consummating our marriage out of duty, he went off to serve Basilio at Ferox.” She vented her frustrations honestly now, taking advantage of Inigo who was a good listener, perhaps the person she needed right at that moment. “I swear that man is all duty. I mean… even if it was just out of convenience, I am still his wife aren’t I? Can’t he be just a little more…”

            “Loving?” Inigo suggested.

            “Loving.” Lissa agreed. “And passionate!” She added. “It’s a little shameful for a newlywed to have to turn to using…” She now fumbled through the contents of Inigo’s bag. “This!”

            Now that the object was brought to light, she blushed hard, embarrassed at the crudeness of the object and by the sheer audacity of picking something of that size to replace her husband.

            Inigo, who had mostly been silent until now, couldn’t hold back and longer and pulled the young princess into a tight embrace.

            “It shouldn’t be that way Lissa!” He told her fiercely. “In fact, it doesn’t need to be that way! Sex without love won’t solve anything. It’s just trying to escape from your troubles by feeling good.”

            Lissa, shocked by the sudden outburst of emotion, patted his back as they both relished the human companionship that they desperately needed as of late.

            “Maybe you’re right.” She laughed. “Maybe I should tell you to take this back to Anna and apologize for the inconvenience…” She looked at it with regret. “It’s such a shame though… I wish I could have tried it at least once.”

            “Maybe…” Inigo couldn’t believe what he was about to suggest. “Maybe I could take its place?”         

            “I… uh…” Lissa stammered.

            “It is a replica of my… you know.” Inigo added with a sheepish smile.

            “No way!” Lissa exclaimed. “Surely you jest! I mean… I didn’t think…”

            “Didn’t think what?” Inigo asked, concerned.

            “Well… um…” Her face heated up, she quickly stole a glance at the replica. “I thought they were just created from imagination.”

            “Huh?” Inigo was confused. “Why would you think that?”

            “Well… given the size…” Lissa couldn’t finish her sentence out of embarrassment.

            Inigo only laughed and squeezed her tighter. “Would you like to see?”

            Lissa gulped hard and nodded.

            Carefully they detached from one another and Inigo slowly took her small hands within his own, guiding them until they reached the impressive tent in the front of his pants. She gasped.

            “What do you think?” He asked smugly.

            “Fuck… you weren’t kidding.” The young princess marveled at the length and thickness through the fabric.

            “How do I compare?” Again he asked with a smug expression plastered on his face.

            “I umm… I’d rather not say.” But her reaction gave the answer away.

            Inigo felt like teasing her a bit more. “It’s okay, Say’ri already told me about your husband.” He paused to check for a reaction. “He’s shorter, isn’t he?” She nodded. “And thinner?” She nodded again. “And I bet…” He brought a hand to the space between her legs. “He never made you so mad with desire.”

            His gamble had paid off, and amusingly he noticed that she kept on the same pair of panties as earlier. The hot fleshy lips of her parted sex oozed with girl juice and the intoxicating smell of arousal. His own musk was beginning to permeate the fabric of his pants.

            Lissa closed her eyes. “This isn’t cheating. I’m just using you as the original material to test out the toy I’m thinking of purchasing.”

            In response, Inigo dropped his pants and pressed his cock into her stomach.

            “No.” He said forcibly as she lifted desperate eyes to his face. “We are two consenting adults who are going to comfort each other. I want you to know exactly what you’re doing. And I want you to realize that this is how your husband is supposed to treat you.”

            “But…” She tried a weak denial.

            “Lissa…” His tone had softened. “You’re beautiful and kind and I want to be with you. I don’t want you to treat me as a toy… like so many others have. I want to love you as a person… and I want you to love me the same way.”

            “Inigo…” She gave in when he heard the hurt in his voice. “Alright, lets go to the bedroom. I don’t want some passionate romp… I want to be held like you love me.”

            Inigo smiled. “I love you Aunt Lissa.”

** In the Bedroom **

            Inigo stood completely nude now, the lithe dancer looking away as the young wife readied herself. His cock twitched in anticipation and Lissa felt yet another hot wave of arousal wash through her core as she stared wide-eyed at his body, and the enormous weapon that came attached.

            In a way, it was fitting. The mercenary class wielded a heavy sword that took more brute strength than finesse to attack with. In contrast, myrmidons carried thin blades that required precision and grace.

            But Lissa had no doubt that with his background as a dancer, Inigo would be able to wield his own thick and heavy blade with grace. That and every rumor that had claimed his prowess in bed was unmatched. 

            They said that he could last for hours and cum fountains: his heavy balls were proof of that.

            They said he could pierce you to the deepest points of your sex: his impressive length was proof of that.

            They said that he could make you lose yourself in pleasure before even penetrating you: his long, flexible fingers and silver tongue were proof of that.

            While she was lost in thought, Inigo had turned around and was greeted with an impossibly sexy view of Lissa’s pert tits, thin yet soft body and her hair that she had let down. It cupped her face and lent her the air of an immaculate angel. The image was broken by the sexy black panties that were cut open to admit easy entrance to her sex.

            Inigo didn’t mind and angel with a naughty streak.

            He walked up to her while she was still dazed and took her lips in his.

            She reacted by bringing her arms to his neck and pulling him down in an even more passionate embrace. Their wet kisses resonated in the bedroom interrupted only by heavy panting as they disengaged for air before tasting each other again.

            Tired of craning his neck, he grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his engorged cock, which poked out from under her petite ass.

            “Wow…” Lissa breathed, the contact between their fucking organs sending electric pulses through her body. “I’ve never felt one so… manly.”

            “Well, how many have you been with?” Inigo asked, half distracted as he kissed, licked and sucked on the side of her neck.

            “F-five…” She gasped.

            Inigo raised an eyebrow in surprise. That was a surprising amount considering the sheltered life she lead.

            “Mostly they were guests of the royal family… I only fooled around with them using my hands and mouth.” She quickly explained. “I’ve only ever had Lon’Qu inside of me.”

            “Then I guess I better get you ready.” Inigo proclaimed as he lay her down gently on the edge of the bed. Kneeling down until his face was brought level with her streaming pussy, he looked at her overtop of the pubic hair she kept trimmed. “Ever had anyone eat you out before?”

            “Eat me…?” Then realizing what he meant. “Oh! No… never.”

            Inigo wasted no time and kissed the flesh that hid her clitoris. Languorously, he lapped up the juices that had started flowing again from her slit. Alternating between sucking and licking, he got further and further into her sex.

            Lissa squirmed and moaned, her trembling legs wrapping themselves around Inigo’s head, urging him to come deeper.

            Soon, he had reached as deep as he could using his tongue. Instead he pulled back and began to expose the sensitive hard nub above her lips. When it was fully revealed, he sucked on it hard.

            She exploded love juices all down his chin.

            He refused to let up and sucked while nibbling and biting.

            Again and again she came, gushing hot girl goo down her lovers chin and bust. Finally, her climaxes had come to a still. Lissa struggled to recover her breath and her senses.

            Inigo mercifully allowed her to rest. But when the trembling had stopped, he once again approached her slit. This time he brought his fingers to the entrance and knelt beside her, looking her straight in the eyes.

            “How many fingers usually?” He enquired as his palm traced the outline of the lips.

            “Two…” Lissa panted, heart beating rapidly.

            Inigo pushed forward, however, he found that advancing deeper took considerable amounts of effort. Her small entrance clamped down so hard that he couldn’t get to where he wanted. He suspected that it was from lack of use and nervousness. 

            He kissed her to loosen the tension in her body.

            Immediately, her love canal relaxed, now massaging his fingers instead of trying to crush them. He slowly pumped them in and out before crooking them and pressing the ceiling where innumerable clumps of nerve endings gathered.

            Again she came, screaming Naga’s name with sweet abandon.

            But Inigo wasn’t finished yet, he still had one more trick up his sleeve.

            Changing positions so that his face was once again level to her pussy, he sucked in the clitoris, making her gasp in her orgasming delirium. This time his ministrations were accompanied by 3 of his middle digits stirring up her insides. He pumped until his fingers went numb.

            She came for a full 5 minutes, blacking out in the midst of her prolonged orgasm.

            When she came to, Inigo was stroking her hair. Laid down beside her, she could clearly see the aftermath of her messy orgasm drenching the sheets.

            “No more teasing.” Lissa rolled on top of him. “I need you in me now.”

            “With pleasure.” Inigo grunted as he pushed himself in.

            “Fuck!” Lissa roared. “Sumia was right! Girth really does make a huge difference.”

            “I’m… glad… you… like… it!” Inigo grunted as each stroke led him deeper into her. But he was frustrated that he couldn’t get as deep as he wanted to in that position. Instead her flipped her over and threw her legs on top of his shoulders. “Ready?”

            “For what?” Lissa asked. “Wait! For what?!”

            “This.” Inigo exhaled as he pulled out his full length.

            Then slammed into her to the hilt, his head kissing her womb.

            Lissa clenched down so hard as breath escaped her lungs. When it finally came back in she let out a primal scream and began to convulse her tunnel, nearly bringing Inigo to orgasm. But his experience allowed him to hold out.

            The next hour had them changing positions every time Lissa cried out in her climax. He showcased his deep knowledge of sexual positions by taking her sideways, from behind, from below and using the frame of the bed as leverage. He went deep and shallow, mixing his thrusts to penetrate her inner walls or to stoke sensitive areas near her entrance.

            By the time he came around to the tame missionary position, he was about to come. This position always made him weak. It was the first he had ever learned and still stirred reflexive feelings in his loins.

            “Lissa, I’m close!” Inigo warned her. “Where?”

            “Oh shit!” Lissa remembered suddenly that it wasn’t a safe day for her. She quickly rolled so that he was on the bottom before pulling him out of her. Then, before he could protest, she took him into her mouth.

            She smiled when he groaned in pleasure and brought his hips closer to her mouth. She felt extremely proud that she could make the skilled and experienced Inigo make a sound of such pure orgasmic bliss.

            Then she got to work, using her very own technique to finish him off. She stuck her small tongue inside the gaping urethra of his cock and used both of her hands to service his aching balls and his throbbing shaft. Then she sucked on the head.

            Hard.

            Inigo came.

            Lissa gulped down every last bit of his cum and swallowed, before sucking his once again.

            “Wait!” Inigo desperately tried to stop her. “I’m too sensitive right now.”

            Lissa paused, lips still wrapped around his head. He breathed a sigh of relief.

            Then she sucked even harder.

            Inigo spurted as his eyes rolled back into his head. He spewed nearly as much cum as the first time before his cock started going limp, completely spent.

            Lissa giggled as she looked over the results of her handiwork. Absently, she swirled the last of his cum before swallowing it. Then she cuddled up to Inigo, who instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

            For a while they basked in the aftermath of long-awaited release. Each drank in the sight of their partner, relaxed and beautiful in the soft light trickling in from the opening at the top of the tent. They inched closer, noses touching and then lips. She tasted like his seed but he didn’t mind.

            They both felt the stirring in his cock as it quivered back to a half-awakened state. Gradually his kisses became more needy as he anticipated another round of tender loving with the spunky princess.

            Instead, to his bewilderment, she pushed him away. He couldn’t hide the sadness in his eyes.

            “Are you going to say it’s a mistake too?” Inigo looked away, letting out a bitter comment.

            But Lissa had no such intentions. She placed both of her hands on the back of his neck and placed a romantic kiss on his lips. “Oh, Inigo, don’t get me wrong.” She laughed at the face he made. Inigo fully expected her to say this was a one time deal. “It was wonderful, it’s just that Owain is coming back soon and I really need to go get supper ready. I’d love nothing more than to stay in bed with you, but I don’t know what he would think of his best friend sleeping with his mother.”

            “Are you proposing we do this again?” Inigo perked up. “Soon?”

            “Ah… soon might be a problem.” Lissa patted him on the cheek, as if admonishing a child with more enthusiasm than common sense. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a few days.”

            “Oh.” Inigo said dumbly. “I never thought about that…”

            “Trust me,” Lissa rolled her eyes. “We women in camp know all too well about the results of your one night stands. It’s really hard to hide the fact that you’ve cheated when you can’t walk straight for a week and you’ve gotten so loose your husbands cock doesn’t make you feel anything anymore.”

            “That’s not…” Inigo laughed nervously. “That’s not true is it?” Lissa stared at him long enough for him to realize that it wasn’t a joke. “B-but! At least in this case Lon’Qu won’t mind right?”

            “I doubt he will.” Lissa snorted, an unladylike sound that still managed to sound cute coming from her. “But if I start walking funny, it won’t take long for rumors to spread. And don’t think you’ll get away with your head attached to your neck if Chrom ever catches wind of this.”

            “AH!” Inigo lit up. “For, that problem, I have the perfect solution!”

            He jumped out of bed, leaving a puzzled Lissa behind, running into the living area.

            He came back with his cock in his hands. The other one.

            “Ahem!” Inigo straightened up and tried to look authoritative. A hard look to pull off when you are stark naked and holding a huge cock in your hands. “For the specific troubles of your highness Lady Lissa, I prescribe one serving of Inigo’s penis every day for 8 hours, taken until comfortable.” He winked at her.

            She giggled and stood up to meet him. “Yes, you big dork! Now scram!” She pushed him out of the bedroom and threw his clothes at him, laughing the whole time.

            When she came out, they were both dressed. She pecked his cheek lightly once.

            “Alright, delivery received!” Lissa smiled. “It took way longer than it had any right to, but the practical example was quite informative.”

            “Well, I’m glad you got something out of it.” Then he remembered the other thing he was supposed to do. “Oh right, before I forget, Anna invited you to her store tomorrow at 8pm. I think there’s supposed to be some kind of grand unveiling?”

            “Sure! I’ll see you there.” Lissa accepted as she escorted him out the tent. “Until then, you’ll be in my thoughts. And in my…” She grabbed one of his hands and guided it towards her legs. He felt the base of the replica sticking out from her. “P.U.S.S.Y.” Before he could recover she pushed him out and turned back inside, disappearing behind the tent flaps.

            Inigo pondered what this strange feeling was that was tugging the corner of his lips upwards. After a while he gave up and turned away, walking aimlessly in the camp. His thoughts were filled with anticipation for their next meeting.

            Suddenly, he paused as he recounted her face as they cuddled.

            “Ah.” He simply said.

            For the first time in his life, Inigo was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> You made it! Welcome back to the Author's Notes.
> 
> Next time I plan on writing an orgy scene in Anna's tent, with a lot of invites sent out to sexually frustrated members or the Shepherds. It's a daunting task and I'm not even sure where to start, so I'd like to ask for patience but I don't think I've created enough goodwill towards my readers recently (and yeah I know it's my fault :/)
> 
> As always, any feedback is really appreciated and I hope you'll all keep enjoying my work.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> the4thera

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you all for getting all the way to the bottom of this fic!
> 
> This is my very first attempt at writing a lemon, so I hope you'll forgive me if the writing quality isn't up to par with what's out there. That being said, I'm open to any comments as to how to improve and I'd like to hear your opinions about the direction of this fic moving forwards, though I do have 3 or 4 additional scenes planned.
> 
> Thank you for reading,
> 
> -the4thera


End file.
